How It Changes
by SarahIsAPikachu
Summary: Jack and Hiccup were both lonely students until a rather interesting meeting changes their daily routine. Jack now finds he has his hands full with a new friend, and a small companion in his apartment, and things are changing rapidly- and Jack's starting to think it's for the better. (Hijack)
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, Hi! It's been quite a while since I posted, and this is something completely different. Basically, I'm a lonely sod who has nothing better to do with their time other than write bad fanfics, so here you go- this is my small contribution to the Hijack fandom. **_

Jack was perched on a stool facing the window of his favourite café. In his opinion, the place was perfect; hidden away in a street that was just out of the shops, close enough that you could meander through them casually but far enough to avoid the busy streets, the endless Starbucks queues and the irritatingly loud people. And this was his favourite coffee slurping spot, for it overlooked the street running alongside the river which was lined with flats all along it, and was ideal for people watching. People watching allowed Jack to indulge in trying to participate in a person's life, being a small part of it as they rushed past his window and he could decide where they were going. He could make up anything about them that he wanted to be true, anything about their life, and he enjoyed that. It made him feel less isolated, and more a part of the world, and he could pretend that he was friendly with more people other than the owner of this café about 3 others.

"You know, one day Jack it would be good for you to get out there. You never know what you could find, eh?'' Jack casually swivelled in his stool to face the man at the counter who was slowly wiping tea stained mugs. Jack smiled at him, always appreciating his jolly attitude.  
"Yeah, I know North, I'm trying. I'll find more friends soon, hopefully. Perhaps not today, but maybe one day. I'll try soon, promise." He gave him a smile that he hoped didn't look too pathetic as he picked up his rucksack to sling across his shoulder and bring his empty mug to the counter. He picked up some cookies for the way and left him some coins, waving his usual friendly goodbye as the man just shook his head at the retreating back.

It became apparent to Jack that it was raining, but this was never something he minded as again it meant less people and he could enjoy a little walk along the riverside in the calming rain. He hardly ever managed to catch a cold either, so he wasn't worried about that at all. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, he made his way down to the river and perched by a bench for a second to take out his camera. It was something new he'd decided to take up, inspired by artists such as Lowry in the way that his work was very much looking on as an outsider, Jack liked to take photos of places around the city that looked beautiful, and yet as someone who was very much separate from everything. Although, he took photos of other things as well, such as now, he was framing a photo of the river and the bridge and the little row of flats in the gloomy cloud and rain that created these stunning abstract patterns in the grey city sky.

Hearing the satisfying click of the shutter, he put away his camera and was about to wander off again when movement in the corner of his eye stopped him. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't that unusual to see other people here, but it was crap weather after all and this guy, well… his head was stuck in a bush, which even for this area was a little unusual. Mustering up the courage to say something, he made his way over.  
"Uhm, can I help you…?" Jack asked the shuffling person, mildly proud of himself for not messing up on such a simple statement. He was shocked however, when a head full of messy brown hair shot up out of the bush and stumbled backwards awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Ah, um hi, sorry, I'm okay, just looking for something…" the awkward boy trailed off, scanning the ground quietly. Jack picked up the confidence and gestured around.  
"I can help, if you'd like?" The other smiled ruefully and shook his head shyly.  
"It's okay, it's a bit silly really…"  
"How come? Surely it means a lot to you, if you're out looking for it in this weather?" Silently congratulating himself on the fact this now totally counted as a conversation, he also looked around, trying not to seem awkward.  
"Ah, well…it's stupid but I haven't seen my cat all day, and he's normally around and well with this weather…" he rambled as he shrugged, his wet brown hair dripping into his eyes and onto his freckled nose. Jack could have sworn he'd seen the boy before, but if he was from around here… Jack smiled in what he hoped wasn't a 'too eager' way but was just gentle.  
"What's he called?"  
The boy looked up, surprised that he wasn't mocked or ridiculed, especially as he'd only recently been missing. It was just that they were very close, which sounded rather sad he thought, but he was worried about him getting into trouble.  
"Toothless." He mumbled shyly. "He's a plain black cat, quite small, which yellow-green eyes… 'You sure you want to look? This weather is bad…"  
"I don't particularly dislike it." Jack smiled awkwardly, wishing North could see him trying to interact like a normal human being. "I'm Jack, by the way. Are you from nearby?"  
"'M Hiccup, and around here, yeah. "  
Jack started to walk other by the bridge, calling out the cat's name gently. "That's a pretty unusual name." Hiccup took to the other side of the road, checking in little gaps and small places.  
"Ah, yeah, my folks had some story about ugly names scaring off like demons or something… it's pretty weird." He chuckled nervously.  
"Oh, so it has some cool meaning to it? That makes me sound so boring." Jack nervously chuckled back.  
"So do you do this a lot then? Randomly help strangers in the street like a good Samaritan?" Hiccup joked, shuffling awkwardly to look under another bush.  
"Ha, no." Jack scoffed. "It's just you look like a wet cat yourself, I felt bad."  
Hiccup laughed, and headed over to another area calling the cat's name. A few minutes of silence passed, and Jack headed underneath the bridge. He looked around in the darker corners, and saw a sodden cardboard box. He sighed, ready to turn around, until he swear he saw it move.  
"Uhm, Hiccup? Could you come over here?" He gently called to the other male, who wondered over to see with a hopeful expression on his face.  
"It moved." Jack pointed to the box and whispered. Hiccup nudged forward, and knelt down. Looking over at Jack, who also bent over to look, he carefully picked up the edge of the box and was met by sharp claws tugging into his skin.  
"Ow! Hey!" Hiccup objected, lifting the box higher to find… "Toothless?! What are you doing, you- Oh." Hiccup stopped short in surprise.  
"Oh?" Jack questioned.  
"Oh." Determined Hiccup, pointing to another furry blob next to Toothless. And another. And another. There was a pause.  
"Um, Hiccup? I thought Toothless was, well, male."  
"So did I."  
"Oh."  
Another pause.  
"We should get him somewhere safe. …Her." Hiccup quickly corrected himself, trying to approach the grumpy cat. As Jack watched, one of the smaller cats with a little white ear sneezed.  
"How about mine, if you don't mind? It's just across the bridge" Jack offered, hoping it wasn't too forward. Hiccup looked around, pulling his scarf off whilst he did.  
"Yeah, we're further from mine than I thought…Okay." He managed to get Toothless to calm down and scooped him and one of the small furry blobs up into his scarf. Jack dropped his rucksack so he could empty his pocket of the cookies he'd brought early and other miscellaneous crap so he could put the two remaining kittens into them. The first one was fast asleep and snuggled in no problem, and the second- the white-eared one- cuddled right up to him and meowed softly as he smiled at it.  
"Hey there little fella, what'cha doing?" He smiled at it and stroked it gently on the head as he placed it in his pocket. He turned to face Hiccup and pulled is hood up, not that it would do much now.  
"It's just over there." He said, nodding in the direction of the flats over the river. He set off at a fast pace, checking Hiccup was keeping up. They walked in silence as they crossed the bridge, Jack wistfully looking out over the way the dark was now setting in and the rippled reflections on the river looking perfectly photogenic. If he missed a step in his walk, Hiccup either didn't notice it, or decided not to say anything. They reached a tall, grey apartment building and Jack held the door open for Hiccup, shaking a bit to try and lose some of the damp he'd gain from being stubborn and not getting an umbrella. Once inside, Jack gave him a small smile.  
"I don't just randomly invite strangers over all the time, don't worry. I just have a soft spot for little balls of fluff like these." He held up the kitten that wasn't sleeping and tickled it under it's chin. Hiccup laughed, his hair shaking causing droplets to drip onto the rather disgruntled cat in his arms.  
"It's okay, you seem trustworthy enough." Hiccup gave him a gentle smile.  
"Okay, well it's up the stairs, First floor, on your left. Hope you're prepared for a mess!"  
"Oh no, seriously, you should see my place."  
"No, really." Jack clambered up the stairs after him and unlocked the door, flicking the lights and stepping in. The place was practically a scrap yard. Clothes were strewn all over the narrow corridor they faced, with the small kitchen on the right and the tiny bathroom on the left. The corridor continued into the living room/bedroom, as although there was a room at the back that was usually a bedroom Jack wasn't using it because they were doing work on it soon, and to put stuff in there when he'd just have to take it out again seemed pointless.  
"You weren't kidding." Jack grinned; giving him an 'I-Told-You-So' look.  
"Nope!" He kicked some of the stuff to the side as he went, making it look a tiny bit clearer. "The back room is being done up apparently, aka they're getting rid of the mould, so I'm not using it for now which means I'm kipping in here. It's not as trashy as it seems, honestly. And you managed to get me on a bad day, I normally clean it after it gets this bad."  
"Sure, sure, excuses." Hiccup chuckled, stepping over various items that cluttered the floor- books, CDs, a Nintendo DS….. Jack gestured to the sofa for Hiccup to plonk himself down on, which he did.  
"I have a hairdryer in here somewhere if they need to dry off?" Jack questioned.  
"I think a towel would be fine to be honest, they're not too bad." Jack motioned that he'd be back in a sec and scrambled to grab a towel or two from the bathroom.  
"Do you need the hairdryer?" He called out from the bathroom.  
"I'll just use the towel as well." Jack returned and tossed a towel over to him, not so gracefully collapsing on the floor and sitting cross-legged with kitten no.1 in his lap wrapped in a towel. They sat there in companionable silence for a while, drying off the purring black with the occasionally hint of white fur. Jack was the first to break the silence, picking up the kitten he had decided was his favourite.  
"So, what are you going to do with them then?"  
"Uhm, I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. I'll probably keep one, if I don't Toothless will become grumpy with me. Not that that's new." He smiled and stroked the cat behind the ears.  
"I can take one if you'd like." Jack offered, he had been thinking about getting a friend to keep him company in the lonely flat. His previous accommodation didn't allow pets, but this place didn't mind as long as they didn't disturb the other residents.  
"Really? You would?" Hiccup looked slightly bewildered at the prospect, as if it was a massive deal.  
"Sure, I mean, why not? Look at this cutie." Jack turned the kitten around and made a 'cute' face at Hiccup whilst holding it up to his face.  
"Well, they can be a lot of trouble, but maybe that was just Toothless…" Hiccup smirked at the cat, who raised an eyelid and Jack swore gave Hiccup a dirty look.  
"Pch, maybe I need more excitement in my life."  
"Really? I would have guessed you were the kinda person who had quite a busy life already?"  
"How'd'ya figure that one?" Jack asked curiously as he played with the kitten, hiding it in his hood.  
"I don't know, you just seem like a friendly guy that would have loads of friends and lots to do all the time." Hiccup smiled bashfully.  
"Nah, quite the opposite. I haven't lived here long, and I have about 3 friends, two of which work in that café shop down the road and the other two live on like the other side of the freaking city." Jack laughed, trying to make it sound not as sad as it actually was.  
"So what do you do then? Do you have a job, or are you a student or something?" Hiccup enquired, noting Jack wasn't totally comfortable on the topic of his, well, loneliness.  
"I'm a student. I'm studying natural sciences." He nodded to a load of heavy looking books next to a laptop in the corner. "Final year. What about you?"  
"Ah, well I'm a student too. I'm in desperate need of a part time job though, because my last one had to fire a load of people."  
"That's tough man, sorry." Jack frowned. His frown then turned into a more thoughtful expression as he thought of an idea.  
"Oh hey, you know the café I mentioned? Well, they're actually looking for part time workers at the moment, so I could ask for you if you wanted?"  
"That would be great actually!" Hiccup's eyes lit up hopefully- finally a way out of his crappy situation. "I was starting to really worry about the rent you know? It's not that high, but I can't afford it forever."  
Jack nodded knowingly, glancing around at his place. "Well it's obvious this place isn't the most expensive of places either, but I'm debating getting a job myself just so I can keep on top of it." There was a pause as the sleepy kitten made its way back into Jack's hoodie pocket to curl up. The other had taken to trying to catch Jack's bright hair.  
"So what are you studying?" Jack asked. Hiccup rubbed his nose so that it crinkled up and Jack noticed even more freckles dotted along his arms too.  
"Ahh, well, art mainly." He shrugged.  
"No way?! That's cool! I wish I'd been good at the kinda thing, would have loved to have taken it." Jack's interest made Hiccup laugh a little.  
"Really? It's often looked down on…"  
"No way! I think it's awesome." Jack gave him a genuine grin, his eyes full of interest. "Sadly I think my talents lie in the academic boring side." He rolled his eyes to prove his point.  
"Well, you're more likely to, you know, get a job, and somehow earn a living." Hiccup said sarcastically.  
"Aw, I'm sure you'll find one fine. I'd pay you to paint for me! You know, 'draw me like one of your French girls and all~" Jack smirked, relaxing more around the other male and reverting to his more sarcastic, joking side. Hiccup giggled, and swatted Jack over the head.  
"Idiot." Jack chuckled too. There was a pause, but it was quickly broken by a low grumble. Hiccup flushed red, and Jack smirked.  
"Hiccup, was that perchance your stomach?"  
"….Maybe…"  
Jack laughed and picked himself up, catching the kitten that tried to fall out of his hood as he did so. "It's cool, I got it, I picked up cookies earlier." He pulled out the cookies from his rucksack and passed them over to him. "I'll grab some drinks and crisps etc. too, wait there." He made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of Doritos and various other snacks, and pulling two J2Os from the fridge- he didn't feel like drinking tonight. "Uhm, I might have some cider somewhere if you want it…"  
"Nope, I'm okay thanks." Hiccup smiled, glad to see Jack wasn't immediately handing him alcohol. They munched and sipped for a while, Hiccup thoughtfully stroking the still asleep Toothless as he did. Jack could have sworn that cat snored.  
"So Hiccup, how did you end up in this part of London anyway?" Jack enquired, brushing some of his messy hair out of his eyes as he looked up at the other on the couch.  
Hiccup paused before he started, thinking back. "Well, obviously it was Uni that brought me here, as I'm from much further up north. You can probably tell by the accent. But this specific part? Well, I hadn't made many friends first year, and I did my second year abroad so when I came back, I had no one to live with. Someone told me about cheap apartments in this area and I managed to snag one and get a job close by. So I guess it just kind of happened. At first, I thought it wasn't that great, but it's grown on me. I've only been here for about 3 months, so there's still more to find. "  
"Oh, I could show you some places! There are some great spots in the area if you know where to look." He reached into his rucksack and pulled out a worn notebook. He flicked through the pages so Hiccup could see. "I often write about places I enjoyed visiting so I can go back. I could take you to some, if you could stand my company!" He joked, silently wondering if Hiccup really didn't mind his company. Under such bizarre circumstances, was it possible that he really could make a new friend? In the back of his mind, he started thinking back to what North said about him 'getting out there'. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad.  
"That'd be nice." Hiccup's warm smile brightened Jack's expression.  
To Hiccup, Jack looked lonely. The messy apartment looked lonely, and the way he'd been wandering along the river in the rain seemed lonely, but perhaps it could only match Hiccup's own friendlessness as he knew very few people.  
"So do you know many people here? I know you mentioned that you didn't make many friends in first year, but…" Jack trailed off.  
"Ah, I have a few friends. But like you, they mostly live on the other side, closer to campus. A few of them live together, but they weren't sure what my plans were for this year which is why I didn't stay with them." He shrugged nonchalantly. It really didn't faze him too much he guessed; he still saw them every so often. There was another pause as the conversation dwindled, the room full of sounds of them munching. The noise was overpowered however by the sound of thunder grumbling low throughout the sky, causing a slight disturbance in the now not-so-sleep Toothless and a hiss from Hiccup as claws sunk into his knee. Jack got up to look out the window at the weather.  
"It's still pretty damn bad out there… I don't want to be weird as I only just met you, but do you want to stay over?" Jack questioned awkwardly. Hiccup loosened the claws and went to join him.  
"Yeah, you're right…I guess if I'm not imposing? I don't want to cause trouble…" his worried expression relaxed somewhat with the shake of Jack's head.  
"No, no, it's totally fine! I haven't had anyone stay here yet anyway, it'll be fun!" Hiccup laughed at Jack's excitement over the prospect of what the slightly immature male would call a sleepover.  
"Easily amused Jack, aren't you." He teased, half picking up a cushion to mock call "do you want a pillow fight and everything? Oh wait, we could even do each other's nails!"  
Jack laughed, and stole the pillow to throw it at him. "Ha ha, queen of sarcasm. For that, you can sleep on the floor I think."  
Hiccup looked over at him, trying to look offended. "I'm hurt Jack, really."  
"Yeah, yeah" Jack snorted, picking up the rubbish and strolling to the kitchen. He fussed over the stuff for a few minutes, and then crossed over to the bathroom to pull out his spare blankets.  
"You can have that duvet seeing as you shotgunned the floor. Steal however many pillows you'd like." Jack tossed his blankets over the couch and flopped (literally) onto, narrowly missing Hiccup.  
"I did not shotgun the floor!"  
"That's what it looked like to me, hey?" With wide eyes, Jack surveyed Hiccup, who was visibly fighting the urge to either hit Jack or give in to the ridiculous male. "Anyway, it's only about 9. D'you want me to shove a movie on or something?"  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"Any requests? I have everything ranging from cheesy animations to gore fests."  
Hiccup's voice scrunched up at the idea of gore. "Uhm, I'm good without the gore thanks. Have you got any action movies?"  
"What, like superhero movies? Aw, what a little dork." Jack teased, standing up to go and retrieve his collection so that he missed the grumbled 'asshole' from Hiccup. "Well, we have The Avengers, Thor, Iron Man 2, Captain America, Kick-Ass, and yeah." Jack trailed off, flicking through the DVDs.  
"Kick-Ass sounds good to me." Hiccup picked the DVD off Jack to go put in the player whilst Jack turned it on and dropped onto the couch again. Hiccup sat with has back leaning against the part of the couch where Jack's feet were, wrapped partly up in a duvet, with Toothless on his lap and they'd arranged the other kittens in a little huddle next to him in a box with several blankets. Most of them were asleep, curled up cutely with their tiny paws resting underneath their equally tiny noses. They fell silent as the film started, and throughout the film only occasionally made comments, the only disturbance was when the kitten with an attachment to Jack woke up and started meowing so Jack stroked it for the rest of the film. When the film was over, Jack stood up and flicked the TV off. He checked his watch for the time- it was just past 11.  
"Hiccup? Do you want to go to sleep? …Hiccup?" Jack glanced over to see he had already fallen quite steadily into a slumber. Jack observed the boy, thinking back to how in such short time he'd managed to gain a friend and one that Jack suspected he could trust. A nuzzle into his stomach from inside his hoodie brought his attention and Jack pulled out the tiny cat and whispered a quiet 'Thank you' into it. Maybe North was right, and good things could come out of giving a little to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I've already written this chapter because, well, I am literally in the middle of exams (so of course I start writing a fic oh dear) and I don't know how often I'll be able to post. But I decided I would post it, in the vague hope people would be interested and this may keep me motivated to actually, well, finish it, because originally this was going to be a oneshot...and then it wasn't. Ahaha...**_  
_**Anyway, quick disclaimer of I don't own either of these movies etc. **_

Jack awoke to something sharp on his chest. He sprang upright, looking around for what could possibly be an attacker, only to find…  
"Toothless?" Jack prodded the cat to receive an upset mewl. "Where's Hiccup?" Toothless hopped off of Jack to stalk over and scratch at the bathroom door. "Oh. Well, I'd feed you but I don't know what you eat…" He looked down at the box where the three other kittens lay. Toothless must have slept with them for the rest of the night, as there as a large dent in the blankets which all the kittens seemed to curve around. It was quite amusing to see, and would have made a great picture. Jack yawned, deciding he was indeed of some caffeine. He sighed when he realised he'd slept in the same clothes (again) and plonked his way into the kitchen, managing to catch his rather gangly body on every surface as he did so; all the sharp corners of tables and chairs. He put his crappy, too-noisy-for-the-morning kettle on, and leaned against the work surface with his eyes half shut. They reopened however, when Hiccup stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Wow, good morning sleeping beauty." He remarked, smirking at Jack's state. "I take it you're not a morning person."  
"I take it you are one." Jack grumbled as a reply. Hiccup smiled, and picked Toothless up to cradle him ('or was it her?' Jack mentally questioned), cooing at the rather large Bombay cat.  
"When you've got a cat, you understand. If you take a kitten, you certainly will."  
"Well you upset Toothless by leaving him outside the bathroom, you made him so sad he just had to wake me up. You've hurt him Hiccup, I hope you're happy." Hiccup laughed, knowing the only reason Jack was trying to make him feel guilty was because he was annoyed at being awake. Luckily, the kettle finished boiling, so Jack could get some coffee to redeem his hopelessly grumpy morning self. He poured Hiccup a cup too, and they perched on the two kitchen stools.  
"So what do you want to do? I'm not sure I have anything I could feed cats with…" Jack trailed off, looking aimlessly around the kitchen. "I'm obviously not saying I want to throw you out of course," he continued, "but I'm rather aware that these kittens haven't had anything to eat yet. We could go to the store I guess, or you could just take them or something…"  
Hiccup pondered over this, debating as to how much cat food he had at home. "Well, I could probably do with picking up some more to be honest. And if you don't mind, I might need a hand getting them there…?"  
Jack smiled again at the idea of having company for a little longer. "Yeah, sure!" I mean, if anything I can take my bike over to the store later to pick stuff up. "  
"Oh cool you ride a motorbike?" Hiccup's eyes widened and Jack puffed up, pleased at the interest.  
"Yeah! I got it a while ago, my pride and joy. It's in the garages at the bottom of the building. I would have offered to take you home on it, but I'm not fond of riding in the rain."  
"Yeah, it's really dangerous isn't it?" Hiccup's look was pretty much one of admiration, wishing he could ride a bike like Jack's but knowing it probably wouldn't end well with his clumsiness.  
"Yeah, not too keen on the accidents that could happen you know? I've seen some pretty nasty injuries due to riding, so even I'm careful I guess." Jack finished his coffee whilst Hiccup sipped his, and motioned for the boy to carry on whilst he stepped out to get changed. He switched yesterday's clothes with a similar set- but new black jeans that hugged his legs, and a shirt instead of a t-shirt underneath his hoodie. He had a quick wash too, but didn't even bother trying to tame his hair, which always had a habit of sticking up at odd ends. When he turned around, Hiccup was standing in the doorway holding up the mug questioningly.  
"Where shall I put this? Also, why is your hair so brilliantly white, and not brittle from like, bleach?" Hiccup asked curiously.  
"Ehh, leave it on the side. And it's not really bleached- for some reason I went grey at like 17 or 18, and I lightened it a little when I was a bit older to get a nicer whiter colour and I've left it since. Apparently it's a family thing, to go grey early." Jack shrugged, he wasn't that bothered by it- most thought that he'd just died it so few asked. "Anyway, we should head off soon, I can hear them crying so they're probably hungry." He said, gesturing in the direction of the kittens.  
"Sure!" replied Hiccup from the kitchen as he cleared the rest up. He joined Jack in the living room, who was playing with the kittens. Hiccup smiled at the rather adorable scene, with Jack sprawled out and poking his head into the box to press his nose up against the furry little blobs. He giggled as Jack picked one up to hold it in front of his face and bounce up and down in little bobs- the expression on the cats face was brilliant, but the pouting expression on Jack's was priceless. "I wish I had a camera to take a photo of you too like that." Hiccup joked, reaching down to shove his stuff back into his rucksack.  
"Front pocket of my rucksack. Make sure you take it on my good side." Jack nodded to his rucksack, smirking.  
"Really?" Jack nodded in reply. Hiccup shook his head and pulled out the rather impressive camera. After figuring out how to turn it on, it was on fully auto so he didn't need to fiddle with it and aimed at Jack. "Say cheese!" The 'click' of the shutter made the little kitten jump a bit and Jack smiled.  
"Thanks." He smiled, and helped collect all of his stuff. "Have you got everything?"  
"Yeah, I didn't have much on me anyway."  
"Okay, cool. I've got another box around here somewhere, so you can take Toothless and a kitten in one, and I'll take the others in this one." When they had sorted everything out, Jack made sure everything was turned off and sorted before locking up the place. "Okay, so we'll take them to yours, feed them and make sure they're OK and then if you look after them, I'll run back and grab some supplies?"  
"Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean, it's out of your way…"  
"Hiccup. So far I have offered to have you sleep over, said I will take care of a kitten and offered to show you around. Have none of these signs pointed out I am a non-working, lonely person who has nothing to do with their time?" Jack pointed out light heartedly. Hiccup grinned bashfully.  
"Okay, okay. Yeah that's totally fine, let's get a move on before it rains again…" He glanced up at the ominous sky that always seemed to loom over the city and headed down the stairs and out the block.

In about half an hour, they reached Hiccup's apartment, including a quick coffee stop for Jack on the way (to which Hiccup mumbled "Coffee addict." Under his breath) and so it was that Jack was perched at Hiccup's (remarkably more clean than his own) kitchen table, watching three little kittens munch on some food.  
"Okay, there's a different type of food for kittens apparently." Hiccup strolled in, laptop in hand, and sat down opposite Jack to click away. He turned the screen round to face Jack and pointed in particular to one type. "This is the one you should get, and if you pick up this one-" Hiccup gestured to a type for adult cats too, "I'll pay you back on Toothless' behalf. Do I owe you anything for last night?"  
"Don't be silly, you don't owe me anything. I'm glad for the company."  
"Well at least let me pay for the cat food?" Hiccup's expression made Jack laugh- the guy had an awful conscience.  
"Okay, as long as you stop making that face." He teased. "I can go now, and I'll come straight back here so we can sort everything out."  
"That works." Hiccup agreed, scribbling notes on to a sticky pad and handing it to Jack. "Here's what you need to get, and on this other note is what you should get if you take one of them later."  
"Thanks!" Jack stood up, checking he head everything and then going over to say bye to the kittens. He picked up the white eared one to hold up to his face again and rub his nose into the fur. "I'll be back soon, try not to miss me too much okay? I'll be quick as a bunny!" He grinned, and handed the kitten to Hiccup.  
"You really like this one, don't you?" He asked, gently scratching behind it's ears.  
"Yep. It's too cute." Jack grinned, going over to unlock the door. "Okay, I'll be back soon as long as I remember the way, that is."  
"Oh- um, do you want my number in case you get lost?" Hiccup suggested awkwardly, looking down shyly.  
"That's a good idea, I don't have the best memory in the world." Jack laughed, passing his phone over for Hiccup to punch in his number. "Thanks, back soon!"

When Jack reached the bottom of the stairs, he let out a sigh. 'Wow,' he thought, 'I think I've legitimately just made a friend.' Containing his glee, and the urge to run and tell North, he speed walked the 20 or so minutes without the coffee break back to his apartment to grab his bike.  
Jack loved riding through the streets, the bike gave him a sense of freedom; it was like he was flying along against the cars, body hunched to stay streamlined the wind guiding him, filling his clothes with air. He stopped on the way back to grab his 'biker' jacket- a brown leather coat with various buckles that was thick to keep his clothes from flying everywhere and keep him warm, but still the feel of just the wind through his hair increased the rush of adrenaline. He wore his helmet though, a proper biker one because he didn't really want to risk any injuries. Not whilst travelling in the busy London streets or on the motor way at 70 mph, not even on the calmer back streets where he lived.  
Reaching the supermarket, he locked his bike and pulled off his helmet, and headed inside with a basket to pick up everything he needed. 10 minutes later and he was done with all the necessities and of course, an extra pizza or two and a tub of ice cream, because his favourite cold desert was on offer. He managed to squeeze it all in either has backpack or the storage space in the back of his bike, and pulled out his phone to call Hiccup. After the fourth call or so, the boy finally picked up.  
_"Jack? Is that you?"_ Jack considered replying, but then decided to prank the other somewhat, so he put on a low, gravelly voice and masked the phone slightly.  
"Hello Hiccup. Don't ask how I got this number. If you value the life of your dear cat-" He was interrupted by spluttered laughing.  
_"Jack! Jeez, you had me going for a minute then."  
_"Really? Awe man, what gave it away?" He joked back, smiling. "Okay, I have the stuff, so I should be over soon, just ringing to let you know. And also, be a dear and put the kettle on? Black, no sugar!" He hung up before Hiccup could give him a sarcastic reply and smiled. Slinging his leg over the bike, he revved the engine and made off down the streets towards the vague direction he remembered Hiccup's place was in, hoping the ice cream wouldn't melt before he got there (which resulted to him keeping as close to the speed limit as he dared). It didn't take long at all by bike of course, and once he found somewhere he deemed safe enough to leave it, and pulled out the stuff and made his way up the stairs, knocking on Hiccup's door.  
"You know, I ought not to let you in after you prank called me." Came the teasing voice from the other side.  
"Hiccup, please, I have ice cream here and I'm worried it's going to melt. 911, I repeat, melting ice cream emergency!" Jack exclaimed, knocking against the door again to prove his point. He could hear the laughter from the otherside, and when the scratched old door was swung open, he was greeted by a giggling Hiccup.  
"Okay drama queen, freezer's that way." Hiccup took the bags of extra cat food and litter and cat blankets and toys and whatever else he' brought so Jack could race through. "Why did you buy ice cream? It's freezing!" He walked into the kitchen to find Jack already eating some out the tub. The white haired male's shoulders shrugged as he ate it with an impressive speed.  
"I really bloody like ice cream." Jack said it with such seriousness that Hiccup didn't doubt him, but it still made him laugh.  
"Really?! I hadn't noticed! Don't eat too much or you'll puke." Hiccup commented sarcastically. Jack's reply was a scoff of disbelief.  
"Mr Hiccup, my good sir, do not mistake me for someone with a light stomach. Now, did I smell coffee?" He set down the tub, although Hiccup grabbed it to put in the freezer, and slurped at the coffee that was pressed into his hands eagerly. Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack, realizing the guy he'd met was quite the character.  
"So Jack, I thought I could show you what you'll need to do with the kitten? I mean, you won't be able to take it home for a while as they've recognised Toothless as their mother or whatever, but maybe in a month or even less it'll be totally fine."  
"That would be useful, thanks. Oh yeah, I was going to ask about that- So is Toothless actually a girl or…?" Jack asked Hiccup, watching the sleeping cat in the corner of his eye.  
"Ahaha, no, turns out Toothless is still, well, male. So I'm guessing that he found these kittens, and seeing as he's such a sop, had to take care of them. I don't know whose they are, but we can't leave them, and they've already got to be a couple of days old I guess." Jack crouched down near them as Hiccup talked, stroking each of them affectionately.  
"D'you reckon they had… more siblings?" Jack asked quietly, a sad look taking over his face. Hiccup sighed, and looked down.  
"Even if they did… natural selection and all, I doubt all of them would have made it anyway. But we'll look after these ones right? So it won't be so bad." Hiccup crouched down next to Jack and smiled, which was returned by the white haired male too. "I can already guess which one you'd like!"  
"Aha, well look at the cutie." Jack held up the white eared kitten again, who was undoubtedly his favourite. "We should name them!" Jack exclaimed, excited by the idea.  
"Aha, okay I guess!" Hiccup grinned, watching Jack's enthusiasm and smiling at how young it made him look. "You can name that one, I'll name this one."  
Jack spent quite a while pondering over names until he thought of one he liked. "I want something cool…exotic, maybe." Deciding he'd wait a while to pick something more suitable, he turned to Hiccup. "Any ideas?"  
"Well… I might give one of these to my friend Astrid, and she always said if she had a pet she'd call it Stormfly…" He shrugged, looking at them. The other two were plain black, although their fur flashed red-brown in the light.  
"That's a cool name." Jack agreed. "You're keeping the other aren't you?"  
"Probably. I hate giving kittens away, at least Astrid will look after them I guess."  
"I'd ask around my friends, but North, Sandy and Tooth have really busy jobs, and well… Bunny has, well, bunnies."  
"Your friends have weird names." Hiccup laughed.  
"You can't talk! Hiccup? Astrid? Where does that even originate from?" Jack retorted.  
"Ah, it's an old tradition. My Dad was big on Viking heritage and all-"  
"Viking? You? No offense, but…" Jack smirked at the other.  
"Hey! I am full Viking, look at this muscular…muscles!" Hiccup tried to make himself appear larger and clenched his muscles. At this, Jack almost lost his balance on kneeling as he roared with laughter. Shortly, Hiccup joined in, and the cackled for a few minutes.  
"Ahh…that was good, I haven't laughed that much in a while."  
"Evidently you don't get out much then, it wasn't even that funny!" Hiccup giggled back.  
"I told you, I am a loner with a capital L" Jack said, still catching his breath from laughing. Hiccup patted him on the back.  
"Well, you can't be worse than me. We can both be bad together." He said, smiling. "Besides, if we meet each other's friends- that's like doubling the amount of friends we have!"  
"Hiccup, you clever sod, this is a brilliant plan!"  
"'Scheme: Make ourselves cooler people' is under progress" Hiccup gestured in the air as Jack snickered. There was a silence for a while, although it wasn't really a silence as the companionable noise of purring kept them content. After a pause, Jack stood up to reach into one of the bags he'd brought and held up a pizza.  
"Hungry?"  
"Definitely."  
"Great." Jack went to put it on, and returned to sit in Hiccup's lounge to gaze around whilst waiting.  
Hiccup's apartment was about the same size as Jack's, but he actually used the bedroom by the looks of it. The layout was pretty similar as it was a standard common layout in the architecture of the apartments around here, with a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room that led on to the bedroom. In Jack's opinion, Hiccup had lied when he had said it was a mess, sure there were things on the floor- clothes scattered around, books left open and paper, lots and lots of paper- but in Jack's opinion the place was pretty neat. Picking up a few of the pieces near him, he curiously gazed at sketches of dragons and other mystical creatures.  
"Did you draw these?"  
"Hm, what? Ah, um, yeah…aha" Hiccup looked a little embarrassed and Jack flashed him an honest smile.  
"They're incredibly, really. No, shh, don't protest- look at this detail! And the designs! It's amazing." It wasn't an expression, it was a statement; and Hiccup could feel his ears warming a little at the praise. Luckily for him however, the timer went off to announce food, which caused a grin to light up on Jack's face. They congregated at the table, or at least, Hiccup sat at the table whilst Jack perched on a counter, and consumed (or in Jack's case- practically inhaled) the pizza.  
"So, like, I was thinking, you know how you were looking for a job? I can totally take you down to North's and ask him to give you one. He runs a café near hear, not far from my place, and he's always looking for part-timers."  
"Really? That would be great!" Hiccup grinned, his eyes shining with gratitude for the other. Jack laughed, and held his hands up a little.  
"Seriously, no biggie. Oh, and you can meet Bunny too, he works there. Sandy sometimes does, depending on how busy he is."  
"I would totally owe you one, thank you so much!"  
"If it's that important to you, you can make me a free coffee once you get the job." Jack teased.  
"Ahahaha. Very funny. Anyway, I'll go show you what you need to get for the kitten-"  
"-And then I need to clear off, because I know I have work to do and I bet you do too." Jack finished, smirking. Hiccup's answering sigh was a confirmation to his guess- that they were both lazy and left their work to the last minute. "Well, if you meet with me at that bridge when classes are over, I'll take you to go meet North if you want." Jack slipped easily off the counter and headed back into the living room, following Hiccup.  
"Okay. I've saved your number now, so I'll text you if anything comes up etc."  
"You saved it? No fun Hiccup, how am I going to prank call you now?!" Jack pouted at the brunette, who smirked evilly in return.  
"I've only known you a day, and I already know you too well Jack! Okay, I'll show you what you need…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter was a bit difficult to write! I know my updates are massively uneven too, so apologies. Anyway, um yep. Here you go.**_

It was around 4 o'clock when Hiccup found himself meandering around the streets towards the bridge he'd said he'd meet Jack at, after texting the boy and receiving no reply he was wandering if the past day had been fake, a trick to the sharp male. It was the constant paranoia that nagged at the back of his mind constantly as to whether Jack really wanted to be his friend or not. But, he sighed, they were both technically grown-ups, despite the fact that neither of them acted that way. Hiccup estimated that Jack was around a year older than him, and about 21, whilst Hiccup was only 20. Not that it really bothered him; he'd often been the youngest of his friends anyway. Shortly, he came to a stop when he reached the desired meeting place, and he leaned against the wall and gazed up at the cloudy sky. His thoughts were disrupted however, by the sound of heavy, fast falling footsteps that seemed to be approaching, and a grin split across his face when he looked to see white hair peeking out from underneath a beanie hat.  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Jack panted as he reached Hiccup, stopping to put his hands on his knees and gasp for breath. Hiccup laughed, clapping him on the back.  
"You didn't have to run, you know. I only just got here." Jack looked up and slummed down again, sighing in exhaustion.  
"Okay. Let's go get you a job so you can make me some coffee." Hiccup snorted and followed him; the walk wasn't far, it turned out the café was only round the corner. They entered with the jingling of a friendly bell, and Hiccup looked around the small coffee shop and inhaled the comforting smell. Jack waltzed right up to the bar and rang the bell there a couple of times.  
"Bunny~! I know you're here!" He called out in a taunting song. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed and in came a tall man, with tanned skin and grey hair.  
"Alright, alright, I heard ya the first time." He growled, flicking Jack over the head.  
"Aw, did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the hutch this morning?" Jack teased, earning another whack off of the other. "Anyway Bunny, is North around? Hiccup here needs a job." After this announcement, the man turned to face Hiccup for the first time, each taking in the others' appearance.  
"Wow, did Jack actually make a friend for once?" teased, smirking at Jack who scowled in return. Hiccup rolled his eyes, holding out his hand to shake.  
"Hi. I'm Hiccup, and as Jack stated, I'm in rather desperate need of a job."  
"Nice to meet ya, Hiccup. I'm Aster, but North's the man who runs this place, but I bet'cha he'd hire ya. I'll go get him for ya." The thick Australian accent made Hiccup smile as Bunny turned and glared at Jack.  
"Thank you" he replied, turning also to Jack who was swinging carelessly on a seat, and retaliated with a smirk at the tall man who passed him.  
"Bunny loves me really. I've known him for ages, always used to pester him. It's kinda mutual you know? Bit sibling like."  
Hiccup nodded in reply, looking around the room at all the different types of tea and coffee that were perched along the walls. They were also decorated with printed photos, all in black and white, dotted occasionally on each wall. The photos were of local places, some of which he recognised, and had a little sprawled signature in each corner. Before he could get a proper look however, a jolly voice entered.  
"Jack, Jack! I missed your trip yesterday! It seems this time, you listen to my advice, no?" The man, in Hiccup's opinion, looked like Santa Claus. Perhaps that is why he's called North, Hiccup suspected. Jack seemed very fond of the man however, as he was crushed up in a big hug.  
"N-North, breathing please!" He gasped out, grinning. "Anyway, I was hoping you could give my friend here a job." North turned towards Hiccup, and if he hadn't just witnessed the display of affection, he might have been intimidated by the large man with …interesting tattoos.  
"You make coffee?" North questioned, his gaze focusing on Hiccup's eyes in a way that he felt like the blue eyes were really staring deep into him.  
"Um, yeah I guess" He replied, shuffling a little.  
"If you make Jack coffee and he likes it, you get job." North grinned, unfolding his arms. Jack laughed, patting North on the back.  
"I owe you one North. Still, this is quick even for you."  
"He seems trustworthy!" The man then patted his protruding belly and gave Jack and Bunny a look which left Hiccup looking confused, and departed. Bunny rolled his eyes, and tossed Hiccup and apron.  
"Here you are mate. If you can spare 10 minutes, take a chance to look around and get familiar." Hiccup managed to catch it (just about) and tied it round his waist, stepping round the counter.  
"So…what was that about?" He asked awkwardly. Jack laughed, turning on his stool to face him.  
"North feels things in his belly. He has good or bad feelings regarding a subject by basing it on how his belly feels." Hiccup looked a bit taken a back, and Bunny rolled his eyes. "Hey Bunny, don't roll your eyes- he hasn't been wrong yet!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I was just taking a break, and Jack- you know how this place works like an employee. Show Hiccup how to work the stuff." He called over his retreating back.  
"Lazy!" Jack called after him, but he skipped round the counter anyway and pulled on the spare apron he knew North kept under the counter. In reply to Hiccup's questioning eyebrow, he shrugged- "On busy days I help out."  
"Okay, so what do I need?" Hiccup looked around with open hands, into which Jack piled a load of stuff.  
"This is for making normal coffee." He gestured to a device on the left. "Coffee goes in here, water goes in here, ta-da."  
"Can I like, make notes or something?" Hiccup asked, knowing he would undoubtebly forget a step or do something wrong. Jack just laughed though, and handed him a pen and an old receipt to write on.  
"Okay, got that down? Cool. This machine is for the fancy coffees. Again, coffee bit here, mug goes here…and then you do this with the milk." Jack poured him a cappuccino, painting a design with the froth to show off, which Hiccup smiled at.  
"Tea, you know how to make tea. Pots are there, bags are there, filters if you're using the fancy stuff are in that drawer. And…that's basically all you need to know! Questions?" Jack turned and leaned against the counter, grinning at Hiccup who was furiously scribbling down. "Don't worry though, North and Bunny'll help if you need it whenever."  
Rolling his eyes at Jack's rather simple way of explaining things, Hiccup wrote down what he needed to remember. When he'd finally stopped scribbling, he pulled up the stool to perch on, and sipped the coffee.  
"Thanks for doing this Jack, it's really great of you." Hiccup gave him a genuine smile, which Jack replied with his own impish grin.  
"It's no problem, really. And now I can teach you how to make the best coffee, you'll be my star pupil!" He ruffled Hiccup's hair to peeve him. "How are the kittens?"  
"They're totally fine! I think yours misses you though, she was crying all night."  
"Do you know all their genders?"  
"Yours is a girl, the other two are male. Still have absolutely no idea for names though!"  
Jack looked around thoughtfully. "Why don't we name them after coffee!" He exclaimed, waving his hands excitably.  
Hiccup laughed, wondering whether he was joking or not.  
"I'm serious! I can have cappuccino, you can have espresso, it totally works!"  
"Espresso actually kind of works for mine…" Hiccup pondered, smiling at the rather ridiculous names.  
"And mine can be Cappuccino because she has a white ear!" Jack exclaimed, grinning.  
"You're ridiculous." Hiccup shook his head.  
"I'm fun! You're boring!"  
"Hey! I didn't say no…" Hiccup shook his head at Jack's antics. "Okay, okay, we can name them after coffee you addict." Jack punched the air happily. "Honestly, you're like a five year old…" Hiccup muttered.  
"Excuse, Mr Dragon obsessed, who are you to talk?" Jack retorted, grinning.  
"Shut it, Snow White."  
"Hey! Snow White had black hair! I'm very fond of these lovely locks thank you!" Jack managed to time it so as he was showing Hiccup just how luscious his locks were (by shoving them in Hiccup's face) Bunny walked in.  
"Right… Okay, well Jack you can go in the store cupboard and stop harassing Hiccup." Bunny picked Jack up by the back of his hoodie, showing a surprising amount of strength, and literally pushed him into what Hiccup guessed was the store cupboard. "Go find some more of the good coffee!" He yelled after him, shutting the door. Hiccup could here protests from the other side, and he shook his head, laughing.  
"Sorry 'bout that. " Bunny shook his head, fidgeting and retying his apron as he shifted in some new products onto the bakery shelves that were scattered with baked goods such as coffee and walnut cake, and cinnamon swirls- a personal favourite of Hiccup's.  
"It's fine!" Hiccup looked amused and watched Bunny lay out everything with interest. "I took some notes so I hope I won't be too much of a trouble to you."  
"Nah, you'll be totally fine mate, I appreciate the help." Bunny flashed him a smile showing off some rather incredibly white teeth that rivalled Jack's. "So how did you meet Jack anyway?" Bunny questioned, glancing up at Hiccup.  
"Ah, well, it was quite an interesting meeting I suppose." Hiccup laughed nervously, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "I was out looking for my cat when I bumped into him in the pouring rain and he offered to help-"  
"Jack? Help?" Scoffing as he interrupted, he motioned for Hiccup to continue anyway.  
"Yeah, we found him…with kittens. Turns out later he'd found them and decided to basically become their mother, that troublesome cat. Anyway, we were ages away from mine and they were in a pretty bad condition so Jack offered to let me stay for the night at his." Hiccup shrugged, wondering if that sounded weird to Bunny.  
"And you trusted him? Hiccup, have you not realised Jack is a little buggering prankster? You put your life on the line there mate." It was said with a certain light-heartedness about it that Hiccup knew he was joking, and he let loose a small laugh in response.  
"We watched a movie, and that was it. He helped me with the kittens in the morning; after all he said he wanted to adopt one himself."  
"Jack? Trusted with a kitten? Keep an eye on that one will ya? Poor thing."  
"Don't worry- the one he's picked out is a mischief lover too so I'm sure they'll get along just fine."  
"Well, it might be good for him to have more company I guess." Bunny's smile was almost genuine, but it was quickly cleared up as he mentioned "I don't care for him or anything, definitely not. But like, then he might not bother us so much." Hiccup chuckled at the way he covered his tracks so defensively and quickly, Jack was pretty accurate in saying their relationship was like those of brothers- caring, but refusing to show it. Jack came back in at that moment anyway, strolling in with his arms full of a cardboard box. Hiccup presumed they contained the coffee Bunny wanted, although he didn't think he had wanted that much.  
"Is this enough for you?" He laughed and dropped the box at Bunny's feet and jumped back on the counter; an action which Bunny scowled at.  
"Get off there, you'll make a mess." He swatted Jack, who ducked and pulled a face at him. "Anyway Hiccup, North's shutting early tonight and you don't technically work here yet, so if you're fine with everything just write down your details so we can email you about shift hours."  
"Okay! Do you have something I could scribble it down on…? Oh wait, I'll just do it on this napkin." It took only a second for Hiccup to sprawl his address and phone number etc., and handed it over to Bunny. "You're better off ringing or texting- I never check my email!" Hiccup rubbed his nose bashfully.  
"Tah mate. Okay, now go take him away and distract him so he doesn't get in the way of my customers!" Bunny gestured to Jack, who was having fun reorganising all the sugars on the table. He turned around to look at the two behind the counter; smirking at Bunny's disapproving look and smiling back to Hiccup's amused one.  
"Okay, okay! I'm gone!" Jack held up his hands in mock defeat, downing the half mug of coffee Hiccup had left on his way towards the door.  
"Oi wait, go say bye to North first! You know how he worries…" Jack sighed and spun on his heels.  
"Fine! God, you sound like a parent." He teased.

Jack headed back through the storeroom and knocked on the door leading to North's office, entering when an approval for entering bellowed from the other side in North's low, jolly voice.  
"Jack! You go so soon?" Jack had always loved the way North's excessive arm gestures emphasised his emotions; currently they were spread in a way that suggested a hug, or as Jack knew it, an 'I want more love and attention before you leave' note.  
"Sorry North, but Uni work calls, same with Hiccup."  
"Yes! About him, I am very glad you have made new friend! It's great Jack, really. You see- you listened to my advice, and good came from it! A for effort!" He beamed at Jack in such a way that Jack couldn't feel patronised; North was too nice and caring.  
"Aha, well okay, I do owe you one for getting him a job"  
"No big deal, you help out often yes?"  
"Ah, but still, thanks. I'm hoping I might be able to make more friends you know? And, I'm getting a kitten!" Jack had the genuine smile on his face that reminded North sometimes that Jack was still young, and still needed to mature. And yet, he had definitely grown up in the last few years, and could handle his excitement- he just often chose not to around people who was familiar with.  
"A kitten?!" North exclaimed, "What for?"  
"Well… Hiccup's cat sort of, well, kind of, didn't really have kittens but he has kittens and I said I'd take one. Besides, Tooth also suggested it a while back, and it'll help cheer me up! You know, when I have coffee-crisis times." North knew all about Jack's coffee crisis times, when the energetic male was unhappy and ran out of coffee in his flat he would come and sit moodily in North's café to people watch. An example of this was the day he met Hiccup, but the events that occurred had distracted him from his gloomy spirits, which led him into hoping he might be able to continue with these distractions for a while.  
"Yes, company would be good for you I think. Okay, well come see me soon and go do work." North waved him out, and then paused to have a thought. "Don't steal too many cookies on your way out!"  
Jack only laughed and waved back as he turned, thinking the man knew him too well. He returned back to the main room and made sure he had all of his belongings, turning to Hiccup who was talking to Bunny about some of the baked products they had.  
"Okay, I'm off. Are you coming Hiccup?" Hiccup confirmed this with a nod, handing his apron back to Bunny with a friendly smile and grabbing his satchel to follow Jack. They both left with a wave and the cheerful tinkling of the bell on the door to see them out.  
"Jack thanks for doing that. I totally owe you, okay?"  
"It's fine! Just make me lots of coffee." He pretended to look hurt at the look Hiccup gave him to that. "What? I like coffee! And I do pay for it, you know!" Hiccup snorted, carrying on. They strolled along in a companionable silence for a few minutes, gazing idly at the surroundings. Jack turned to Hiccup as he paused slightly, like he was considering something.  
"Oh yeah, do you want to stop by and visit the kittens?" questioned Hiccup shyly.  
"Can I? Yes please! I mean, I know it's only been a day or two but I think I might already be attached." Jack rubbed his nose a little, a movement Hiccup assumed was due to mild embarrassment or self-consciousness.  
"Honestly Jack? I think they have become attached a little too." His smile spread as Jack's did, and they both headed towards Hiccup's place chatting in an enjoyable carefree manner.

"Cappuccino!" Jack cried out as he entered the flat, receiving a rather loud meow as a response cry and a tiny blob of fur bounded up to him. Hiccup sighed as he dumped his stuff on the table and was greeted in a more dignified way by Toothless.  
"You're seriously going to call her that?"  
"What? It's a great name! Look, her white patch is getting bigger too." It was true, Hiccup looked and discovered what had started out as just a white ear had become the beginning of white fur that spread down to part of her face.  
"I can hear her purring from here" he commented, smiling at Jack's ecstatic expression.  
"If you don't call yours Espresso I will be severely disappointed okay" Jack said seriously, giving Hiccup a pouting look. Hiccup averted his eyes to avoid the look that closely resembled puppy dog eyes- Jack was the kind of person who knew how to get what he wanted and Hiccup was wary of this fact. He sighed, still avoiding Jack's eyes.  
"Maybe."  
"That means yes, right?!"  
"No, it means maybe!" Hiccup exclaimed, exasperated.  
"It totally means yes."  
Hiccup sighed and turned to look at Toothless, who gave him a Toothless 'look'. It also meant that he was hungry. Hiccup ignored Jack who whispered to the kitten 'it means yes' in a carrying voice, and rustled to pull out the cat food. He put out Toothless's, then turned to Jack.  
"Do you want to feed her?"  
"Can I?"  
"Sure I guess. The food isn't very pleasant, you know."  
Jack shrugged, unperturbed by this. He accepted the packet off of Hiccup and tore it across, following the instructions to give her half and save the rest for later. Leaning back and smiling as the small blob chewed away, he turned to smile at the cuteness displayed by Hiccup feeding the other two, who were both meowing pitifully at his feet. Jack's smile widened as he listened to Hiccup's way of reassuring the cats that they were in fact also being fed, chuckling at his exasperated tone.  
When he was done, Hiccup joined Jack in watching, also smiling at them.  
"Do you want a coffee?" Hiccup asked Jack, already guessing the answer as he made his way to the kettle.  
"You already know me too well." Jack chuckled, grabbing a mug and gesturing to Hiccup if he wanted one too, confirmed with a nod. "I better be off soon, early lecture tomorrow and all."  
They sat on the stools whilst waiting for the kettle to boil, which happened with a surprising speed, something Jack found himself to be dismayed at, which he thought about with wonder. He concluded he enjoyed the company of Hiccup, and didn't want to go back to his lonely apartment. He knew he had to however, and hoped he would still see Hiccup soon. Nervous about asking him about this, he turned the mug containing his favourite steaming beverage and debated how to word it.  
"So, do you want to meet up soon? I mean, I don't want to sound desperate, but I know some really cool places and you said you hadn't really explored the area and-"Jack rambled, making Hiccup smile. Jack stopped, looking down with a somewhat unexpected shyness in comparison to the usual outright boy Hiccup had started to know. He poked Jack playfully on the arm, and Jack raised his head.  
"That sounds great to me, idiot." Hiccup could have sworn Jack's cheeks grew a little pinker as he rubbed his nose again. Hiccup wondered if he did that a lot, and wondered if he himself did anything similar when he was bashful. They grinned at each other as they finished the coffee, and Jack collected himself.  
"Argh, I don't want to leave." He knelt down next to the kitten who was basking in the pleasant feeling of being full. "I'll try to see you soon okay? I'll miss you!" Jack cried emotionally at the cat whilst Hiccup snorted. "Hey! I'll have you know we mean a lot to each other okay?"  
"I don't need reminding, she told me so herself at 2 in the morning when she decided she wasn't getting enough love." He retorted sarcastically. Jack scoffed and held the kitten, whispering to her.  
"Don't worry; I'll love you all the time when you're mine. Ignore Mr grumpy face, he's just boring." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll see if you say that when you wake up with claws in your chest half way through your sleep." Jack stood up, opening the door and looking out. He grinned ruefully at Hiccup.  
"So I guess I'll see you soon then?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Hiccup smiled awkwardly back.  
"Okay. 'Later!" Jack called as he made his way down the steps. Hiccup held his hand up in a half-wave to say goodbye, before heading inside where Toothless awaited him.  
"Who knows with him eh Toothless? Who knows?"

* * *

_**I know, who the hell would name kittens that?! I don't even know. If it's too ridiculous, I may change it later as it's not decided so yeah aha... this chapter didn't really go anywhere did it? But yeah um. I'm bad at writing romance, which I'm hoping this will eventually be so... I'll try my best? **_

_**Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone for all the support I've had already- the reviews and follows/etc. already means a lot to me so thank you so much for your interest. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my god I'm so sorry this is so late it was the worst chapter to write yet and it is absolutely awful! I need to get on track with this omg I want it to be good. Pre-warning now that for a few weeks at the end of July to early August I will be away, however I am hoping to take my laptop to make myself write whilst there and may upload when back. __Hopefully__ there will be another update before that, however! _

_Anyway, sorry this is awful and late, but enjoy none the less._

"Jack, it's 9pm."  
"I know, and I have something to show you!"  
"But I have exams next week and-"  
"Hiccup. It is Friday evening and I know you and the likelihood of you doing work was nada and you can skip one repeat of Friends, I have the box sets."  
"But Jaaaack-"  
"No buts! Be ready in 10 I'm coming to pick you up."  
After hearing the satisfying click after the sigh the other male had voiced before hanging up, Jack smirked and tugged on his jack, pleased his plan had worked. Admittedly, at first he was just going to go straight round, but he knew Hiccup's guilty Friday night pleasure was watching Friends re-runs in his PJs so thought warning may be a little bit fairer. Grabbing everything he thought he needed he shoved it into an old side bag as his rucksack would be uncomfortable with Hiccup as well on the bike, and locked up quickly to race down to his bike. It didn't take long to get the motor started and shortly he was off, heading down the rehearsed route towards Hiccup's place and enjoying the feeling of riding again- the wind, the rustling and the swerving of the quiet streets away from the rush of the mains of busy London. He came to a stop outside the block and fake called Hiccup so he knew to come down, and sure enough, shortly after the was a hopping Hiccup hastily hurrying down the stairs as he finished tying his laces and reached Jack.  
"Shit, I knew you were going to make me ride it."  
"You're going to love it. You have no idea what a treat you're in for." He chuckled at Hiccup's reproachful, worried expression and tossed him the spare helmet.  
"There's no way you're telling me where we're going is there?"  
"Nada."  
"Not even a slim chance?"  
"Not even slightly."  
"I hate you."  
"Sure." Jack dismissed as he started her up again and zoomed off, laughing at the squeal Hiccup gave as he grabbed onto his back. Hiccup tried to keep a watch of where they were going, but with street after street flying past it became somewhat difficult to keep up with. After what seemed like an hour but was actually just over 5 minutes, Jack pulled over and parked, and Hiccup found himself actually missing the flying-like sensation that riding brought. Unfortunately, Jack noticed this, and decided it would be a great idea to tease him about it.  
"Aw, see! You do love her."  
"Her? It has a gender now?"  
Jack scoffed in an offended manor. "Of course! Don't worry baby, he's just jealous." Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack's antics as he pretended to caress his so called 'baby'.  
"Anyway…where are we?" Hiccup pondered, glancing around at the tall buildings that surrounded them. Jack, of course, in his usual irritating manor just gave him that (awfully infuriating stuck up-) knowing smirk, and turned him so he faced a rather distressed looking door that ha paint peeling and chips in the wood. Still, Jack pressed on his shoulders to motion for him to step inside, and Hiccup did hesitantly.  
What he was met with was certainly not what he expected. They had entered a lowly-lit bar where the usual high stools were cluttered around higher tables for people to perch at, most were covered in a few empty or almost empty glasses and some had menus on too. The walls were also dim, with the occasional works of art and photographed laced along them, and some gig guides scattered around advertising local upcoming bands. The actual bar stood at the back, and displayed the usual array of mixed drinks in fridges, a collection Hiccup always found interesting and impressive. But what really caught his eye about the bar, was the main focus of the decoration. To brighten the place, fairy lights danced everywhere possible, snaking up tables and winding around roof beams, lining the bar, the walls, the doors, the chairs… all of it. And from the ceiling hung old-style light bulbs which held little lights as well, and because they were set on quite a dim glow it just gave the place a look as if one had stepped into some sort of, well, fairy hide-out because it really did have a rather magical aura to it. Hiccup gazed at the sight, and turned to Jack with large eyes.  
"How did you find this place?"  
Jack chuckled, nodding over to the bar as he strolled over and rang the bell. Shortly, they were met by a rather short man, who Hiccup could only describe as being rather round. The man's smile widened impossibly when he spotted Jack and he swooped him up (or, as much as he could) and patted him on the back. He matched the interior of the bar well, with a well-dressed suit laced with gold thread which often caught the light, and his hair was a golden blonde to match also, which appeared to defy gravity somewhat as it stuck out on all ends. It was a look that he somehow still managed to pull of bizarrely, and even Hiccup could feel his spirits lift when the man turned to him.  
"Sandy, this is Hiccup. Hic, Sandy." Jack grinned at the bewildered male who shook Sandy's hand with a rather out-of-it expression on his face. "Hiccup works at North's now too, you know."  
Sandy's eyes widened and so did his grin, turning to grace Hiccup with a fond smile. Hiccup replied with a bashful smile of his own, giving a little chuckle.  
"Anyway Sandy, before this place fills up for 10pm cocktail night, can we shotgun the upstairs?" Jack questioned, despite knowing Hiccup had no idea what he was on about. Sandy, however, appeared to know exactly what he meant, and gave Jack a look that Hiccup took to meant something on the lines of 'do you really have to ask?' before nodding. Jack grinned, giving the man a short hug before tugging on Hiccup's hand as he pulled the startled boy towards a door near the back of the room.  
"Uh, Jack, where are we going?"  
"Shh. Wait and see, you impatient boy." Jack grinned and pulled him along as the corridor started to spiral upwards into a tall set of stairs. They kept climbing, Hiccup struggling to keep up with Jack's energetic pace, and eventually Jack suddenly stopped short, almost causing Hiccup to run into him.  
"Okay, close your eyes."  
"Jack-"  
"Fine, I will do it for you!" Jack shoved his hand over Hiccup's eyes ignoring the protests given, and Hiccup heard the sound of a door creaking and the pull on his hand again as he cautiously followed the direction of it. He felt a chill creep over, and could hear echoes of sirens and chattering in the distance and he tugged at Jack's hand.  
"Are we on the roof…?"  
Jack did release him and all Hiccup could say was that this place was incredible.  
Similar to the bar downstairs, there was a few tables and chairs but they were on a rooftop lined with rails that also had fairy lights twirling around them giving off a gorgeous setting to view the upper realms of the city with. And there was Jack, smirking like the little git he was at Hiccup's expression as he pushed him onto a stool and handed him a bottle of cider.  
"Should I even ask?"  
"Well, you wanted to see the cool places. And I'd definitely put this down as one of the coolest places around."  
Hiccup paused, still taking in the rather impressive sight of the lights against the backdrop of the skyscrapers and setting sun. "Yeah. I'd say this place is pretty cool." He agreed, taking a quick swig of the cider and raising an eyebrow at Jack who was sipping away at a Blue Moon beer.  
"How did you guess I wasn't a beer person?"  
"Hic, no offense but-"  
"Don't say that because now you're just going to say something offensive." Interrupted Hiccup as he knowingly smirked at Jack.  
"…Okay, yeah, but you're what, 5 ft. 10? Practically ginger and with more freckles on just your nose than I've seen on anyone's entire face."  
"And your point is?"  
"You don't look like a beer person!" Jack exclaimed, waving his hands with ridiculous gestures as usual.  
"You're calling me a wimp aren't you."  
"Definitely not."  
"You are so going to regret that."  
"I'm sure I will." Retorted Jack sarcastically as he tipped his beer towards Hiccup. After a pause, they both giggled immaturely and sipped their beverages some more and enjoyed the quiet company where they could admire the view.  
"So this is what you dragged me out for? To show me this?"  
"What, you don't think it's worth it?!"  
"Hmm…you did make me miss a season finale for Friends."  
"It was another rerun! You need a life, Hic."  
"Pfft. Like your one to talk."  
"Oi! That's harsh. And also, this is only a first stop of the evening." Jack grinned mischievously as he finished his drink. He chuckled at Hiccup's widened eyes and somewhat irritated expression as he exclaimed, "What do you mean, first stop?!"  
"Well… They're surprises."  
"Oh my god, Jack. You are such an ass."  
"You're so mean! You love me." Jack pouted at Hiccup and made his hands into a love heart sign to which Hiccup chuckled at.  
"You wish!" He retorted, finishing his own drink. "Anyway, I'd like to enjoy this view a little longer."  
"We can come back here anytime though! But how about a round of cards first?" Jack pulled out a pack from his jacket and began shuffling them, picking out the jokers. "Do you know 'Queen of Spades'?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Play a round?"  
"Sure."

It took them about 20 minutes to play a quick round of the game, resulting in surprisingly Jack losing quite drastically. He held his head in his hands whilst Hiccup smirked triumphantly, shuffling the cards for him. They then decided to move on, Jack waving a quick goodbye to Sandy as Hiccup remarked in shock how full the bar had become- Jack nodding knowingly to Sandy muttering '10pm cocktail night' and shuffling him out the door. With the usual satisfying hum of the engine they were off, Hiccup clinging to Jack's shoulders again as they whizzed through the dimly lit streets at a soaring speed. The trip was longer this time, and took them farther out of the city when they'd already been quite far out so know they were roaming a place that was almost in the countryside. When Jack eventually pulled to a stop, at first Hiccup saw nothing, but Jack tugged him along none the less.  
"Uh, Jack I don't mean to be suspicious, but…"  
"Shh Hiccup. Just trust me." Jack gave him a genuine smile as he pulled Hiccup along again, hopping along up a dusty footpath just off the road that led to a slight hill.  
"Um…Jack?"  
"Almost there."  
"You and your secrecy…"  
Another pause. They reached the top and Jack stood in front of Hiccup, smiling at him with this little happy grin. Which was great and all, thought Hiccup, but what was the point in this?  
"Uhm-"  
"Sh. Just look." Jack stepped to the side, unblocking Hiccups view which now gazed upon the city lights of London, but this time from further a-field where they could see some famous land marks and skyscrapers towering creating red and blue stars to sit in the ever darkening sky. It really was a fascinating view of the city, especially in comparison from seeing the towers at a closer point of view at Sandy's to seeing them here.  
"You're really making me regret bringing a camera now you know."  
"It's gorgeous isn't it?"  
"Yeah…" Hiccup replied, his thoughts someplace else like the stunning view laid out for him.  
"Was it worth it?"  
"Worth what- wondering if you were taking me out here to dispose of my dead, lifeless body?" Hiccup teased, finally breaking his gaze off to look at Jack. He was slightly taken aback to see him however, as he had what seemed to be a genuinely happy expression on his face and the back light of the city gave his hair a little glowing tint in the dark. His usual paleness was exaggerated by this too, and made his already brilliant eyes stand out all the more in his deeply set face. Jack laughed at that, rubbing the back of his head a little.  
"Drama queen." Jack teased, "I suppose I should probably stop scaring you with surprises…"  
"I don't know, they are quite fun…" Hiccup replied, looking away with slight embarrassment.  
"Are you admitting you actually enjoy my company?" Jack teased, earning him a light punch on the arm again with a slight frown.  
"Ass."  
"You love it!" Cooed Jack, earning him an even harder punch and a chuckle.  
They admired the view for a little longer before Jack decided to ungracefully plop himself down on the mound of grassy carpet and tugged Hiccup down with him, accidentally almost pulling the brunette on top of himself. Hiccup exclaimed a short 'hey!' in protest, but ended up right next to him anyway, chuckling as Jack pulled out his phone to take a quick picture of the view.  
"No fancy camera today then?"  
"Nah, it's too heavy." He replied, then turned the camera inwards. "Smile!"  
"What-hey!" Hiccup tried to pull a reasonable face in his short-lived confusion at the quick stolen picture. He stole the phone off of Jack to glare at it and specifically at the picture where as usual, Hiccup looked, in his opinion, like a prat, whilst Jack, as usual managed to pull off his 'I'm a cool model type' look. "Oh my god, warn me next time."  
"You are such a girl!" Jack giggled, trying to grab it off him as Hiccup held it out of his reach.  
"No, I just don't have the skills of looking photogenic."  
"Are you saying I do?" Jack's teasing smirk widened as he raised an eyebrow at Hiccup.  
"No!" Hiccup blushed a little as he complained. Eventually Jack used his stupidly long arms as Hiccup would say to retrieve his mobile and set the picture as his background- an action Hiccup knew was meant just to irritate him. "You have an unfair disadvantage."  
"What, that I'm not short? Blame genetics for that."  
"You hurt me Jack. Scarred." Hiccup threw out an arm dramatically and clutched his head, pretending to sob. Jack chuckled, and eventually Hiccup joined in. Although the alcohol previously consumed probably aided the hysterics that followed, when they subsided they were both lying clutching their stomachs as they finished chuckling, and Jack was gasping for breath. After a moment he stood up, holding his hand out again to Hiccup.  
"There's one last place I want to show you." His wide smile mirrored Hiccup's wide eyes, yet Hiccup let himself be aided up anyway as they made their way back down to the bike. The ride was a similar length to the second this time, and Hiccup noted they seemed to be heading back towards a busier than where they usually lived, so that other cars and bikes danced alongside them as they all sped down the roads, trying to avoid the hustle that London traffic often brought. When Jack pulled over however, it was in another side alley. And if he was mysterious before, well, this was worse. He motioned for Jack to be quiet seriously but his eyes still portrayed a slight mirth to them as he started to climb onto a large waste bin. Hiccup started to protest at what he was doing, but subsided with a look from Jack and threw all caution to the wind as he pulled himself up as well with the aid of, again, that large pale hand gripping his. And this time, although neither of them noticed, they both lingered in letting go, and the parting was short lived as the gesture was repeated to help the male climb over a ledge into a window so that they entered a dark room. Jack led him towards the stairs, mentally checking the stability of the rather creaky abandoned building. They climbed several flights in silence, the only noise the tapping of trainers as they lightly ran up them. Although they were not at the top, Jack pulled him through another door again, which led out into a slightly better lit room. This was not however, due to electrical lighting, but rather through the gaping broken window in one side of the place, along with a long sofa ran adjacent too topped with various blankets and cushions.  
"Is this…a hideout?"  
"You got it." Jack confirmed, gently setting himself down to look over the streets from the surprisingly comfortable seat.  
"Woah" was all Hiccup had to say, dropping down next to him too. "How do you even find these places?"  
"Through various people. I like exploring too, it's a bad habit." Jack smirked and turned his gaze to watch the way Hiccup's eyes darted over the city following the different lights of the cars.  
"You have a thing for good views, don't you?" Hiccup chuckled, his attention still adverted.  
"Perhaps a little." admitted Jack, turning away from the charming boy to look over the view himself. It was more of a place that suited silence really, their usual light chatter was absent so they could appreciate the wonder of landscapes and city nightlife. It was comfortable though, and Jack was pleased he had found someone who was good at being quiet yet companionable as it could just have been what he needed.  
"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."  
"…for what?"  
"I don't know…being here? Making friends with me?"  
"I should be thanking you for that, Hic."  
"I haven't done anything really… But you, you got me a job, took me out, showed me all these amazing places…"  
"And I would gladly do so again." Jack's honest tone cause Hiccup to swivel to face him and watch the genuine expression on the paler male's face. There wasn't a lot more to be said, really, but try and let each other know how they felt just by being there. After consideration, but deeming that Hiccup wouldn't really mind and that he knew friends often sat like this with one another, he shuffled over to lean his head on Hiccup's shoulder. He felt Hiccup tense for a second, then relax and also felt him smile too. They still said nothing, but both knew that this was probably the most content either of them had been in a long time.

Eventually, Jack felt goose-bumps on Hiccup's skin however and regretfully stood up to help him downstairs. They stayed quiet on the ride back, neither wanting to break the impossibly fragile atmosphere that had been set up. But when they drew to a stop outside Hiccup's apartment eventually, and Jack had to prod Hiccup awake, they still managed to come down from the strange feeling that had been there in a way that worked for them without changing anything.  
"Would you like a coffee before you get back?" Hiccup flicked his hair slightly as he gave Jack one of his piercing emerald stares to check his condition- probably making sure he was okay to drive still.  
"Hiccup, would I ever say no to coffee?"  
"…Okay then." Hiccup led them up and fiddled with the lock to let them in. "The cats were all asleep when I left, so you can go see them but unless you want a very very grumpy Toothless…" Hiccup trailed off, shooting Jack a knowing look which was returned.  
In a few minutes and after a light conversation on the usual stray topic they were both sipping hot beverages and chuckling to crappy T.V.  
Hiccup went to the door to see Jack off, promising to meet soon and Jack mumbled he might drop by for Hiccup's shift at work on what would be later that day as they had stayed out so late.  
"I can stop you from feeling asleep."  
"And whose fault is that?!" Hiccup exclaimed, but he wasn't really angry. He couldn't be- Jack had showed him something precious and he felt more blessed than anything. "…Thank you, Jack. For everything." Although he did not elaborate, there was the underlying tone that Hiccup meant that about more than just the past few hours.  
"Anytime, seriously." Jack's look was honest and the eye contact between them, if they had been more aware, could have been felt in their stomachs. Jack gave a light wave and strode down the stairs two at a time, waving again as he watched the door shut. His emotions felt bizarrely conflicted and he wasn't sure why, so he shook his head and drove off hoping not to dwell on it but rather on the content, warm feeling in his heart. When he reached home with the same smile on his face he almost flicked himself at being so cheesy, and flopped onto the sofa for a good sleep, ignoring that nagging sensation that something was missing and thinking about the night he had shared instead.

Sob I know it was bad it was just so hard to write! I'm going to suck with this and how do you develop relationships and write about feelings god help me. Keep reviewing, following, favouriting (I don't think that's a word woops) etc because I got a notification each time that helps motivate me to write, so thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi! It's actually been a shorter time gap than between the last update, but pre-warning that unless I get super bored or someone nags me on tumblr (seriously, spam my inbox with messages telling me to write and I will probably do so. My URL is sarahisapikachu, same as my penname.) this may be the last update until I get back from holiday, so maybe even a month! But, I will hopefully write in that time at least a chapter, so there will be updates when I'm back! Anyway, another note at the end, but enjoy!**_

Hiccup sighed reluctantly as he glared at the post-stick note that had been left by his apron which spelled out the task that he'd been given by Bunny. 'That little shit' Hiccup thought, mentally making a note to get revenge for this as he sighed and hooked his apron back up, taking the note and searching for North's office.  
"North? Did you know about this?"  
"Well…yes." North couldn't contain a light chuckle at Hiccup's put out face as he munched on some more cookies- his favourite with chocolate chips in them- and filled in some more paperwork.  
"I hate you both." Hiccup grumbled as he grabbed the phone off the desk and stomped out, ignoring North's calls of 'You love us!' and 'He only listens to you!' in return. Bloody sods. Dialling the number that had become very familiar to him recently, Hiccup huffed as he perched himself on top of the bar as it was an action he knew irritated Bunny and although the other male wasn't there, Hiccup felt the need to aggravate him in return.  
"Hello?"  
"Jack? It's Hiccup."  
"Hic!" Came the cheerful reply and mentally Hiccup cringed at what was to come.  
"Uh, yeah, um, listen, it's about movie night…"  
"What?! No way. You know I said no! Did Bunny send you to do his dirty work for him? What an ass. Sorry Hic, but nu-uh you know I said I wouldn't!" Jack's protests down the phone made Hiccup sigh again and hold the phone away until he was done. Jack was ridiculously stubborn at times, which was exactly why the others had stuck him with the job. The job was to convince Jack to work for movie night at the café as Sandy couldn't make it, and Jack was the only other one who knew how to work the stuff and Bunny normally dragged him there somehow so they could all have a beer together. As usual, rookie Hiccup now had the task of dragging him there.  
"I'll cook for you?" He tried bribing, only to hear a snort on the other end.  
"What, and burn your flat down? I'm good, Hic."  
"Oh c'monnn Jack, you know Sandy's busy, they need you!"  
"They can hold it another night!"  
"Pretty please?!" Hiccup tried desperately, then had a quick idea and took a quick picture of him pouting on his mobile and sent it to Jack doing his best puppy-dog eyes impression. There was a pause down the phone as Jack read it, and another little silence as Hiccup silently pondered his victory. This was confirmed by an exaggerated sigh from Jack and a grumpy "You owe me. Big time."  
"Deal!" Hiccup chirped happily, chuckling at how easily he could win Jack over. "Tomorrow night, here okay? Be here for about 6pm please!" Before Jack could protest any further, Hiccup hung up and went to replace the phone in North's room, stealing a cookie from the man on his way out. As he wandered home, his thoughts drifted over what movies Jack would bring and he decided to pick some of his own out as well.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe we're watching this."  
"You made me come; you stick with my film choice. Besides, no-one's here yet anyway."  
Hiccup had been shoved down into the sofa facing the screen Jack had set up and watched him fumble away with the wires and put the disk in. He turned and raised a questioning hand at Bunny, mouthing 'Can you believe this guy?!' and was given a shrug in return as he continued to wipe glasses. Jack gave him a satisfied smirk as he plotted onto the couch next to him, eagerly jabbing the play button excessive amounts and leaning back comfortably.  
"If you sing along you have to wash up."  
"Bunny! So harsh." Jack turned to pout at the somewhat disgruntled man who to Hiccup, it seemed as if he'd just accepted the situation.  
"Jack, are you bouncing?"  
"What? I love this movie!"  
"…Astrid is less girly than you are, and she biologically is a girl."  
"Harsh, Hic. You should have invited her."  
"I was going to, until I heard what the film choices were and then I decided that I didn't need to see bloody murder over this."  
"Fine, invite her next time, I've yet to meet her."  
"…With good reason…" Hiccup muttered, giving Jack a cheesy grin at his suspicious look. On screen, the title of the movie had just swum up and one of the first songs picked up.  
"Seriously though, you couldn't have gone with a better Disney film? I mean, the Little Mermaid- really Jack?" Hiccup was silenced by various flailing hits from the offended boy and he learned to lean back and just watch in silence, rolling his eyes at Jack mouthing the words and gratefully accepting crisps and a glass of alcohol from Bunny who knew he'd probably need it.  
"Ahhh, don't you wish you were a mermaid?! To swim freely in the sea…" Jack leant back and trailed off, watching Ariel on screen swim around and sing.  
"Um, no. Not really. 'Can't say I have a massive urge to be honest." Hiccup stated flatly, arms crossed. Jack scoffed and poked him with his bony fingers. "Killjoy."  
They sat in silence (or, 'silence' with Jack singing in the background) until Jack stood up to go grab another drink from the bar just as the song 'kiss the girl' came on. He leant against the bar with Bunny, chuckling quietly at Hiccup who although would deny it with all his 'manly' heart, was watching the film with interest.  
"So Jack…" Bunny turned and gave him a look, met with the usual blank face of course.  
"What?"  
"Well, it's rare for you to make a friend like this…"  
"So? It's not a bad thing, right?" Jack retorted.  
"I'm not insulting ya you bloody idiot. But, well… you don't think, maybe, you know…"  
"I know what?"  
"Oh for the love of god Jack, don't you think you're maybe a little closer than friends?!" Bunny finally blurted out in a whispered cry, arms flailing as Jack's eyes widened and he was quiet for once, a stunned expression across his face. And then he blushed.  
"What?! No! I mean, I really like him but no Bunny! We're just friends! He'd never be interested and no way we're just friends and-"  
"Okay, okay! I get it, shut up." Bunny rolled his eyes as Jack continued to, well, flail, and deny all charges. Bunny snorted internally, convinced this only proved his theory. But it was a fair point, he thought- Jack was never this close to people and although he didn't realise it, could often be quite aloof and he had been acting slightly more cheerful and picked up recently. After Jack had calmed down to return to watch the movie, he watched them thoughtfully. Would they make a good couple? They argued like a married couple; that was for sure. Was it just friendly debates, or could it be seen as flirting? Where either of them even attracted to the same or opposite sex? Bunny flopped back and sighed. Jack was a nuisance, he was certain of that. He just managed to develop some form of fondness for him. The movie was starting to roll to an end, and the door had just rang to signal customers and participants for film night, so Bunny ran to greet them and get any orders for drinks as they set up their own places on the other sofas; Jack and Hiccup had, of course, stolen the best seat in the house.  
"Okay, Hic, as heartbroken as you are that the movie's over, what d'you wanna watch next?"  
Hiccup shook his head and averted his eyes, defending himself against all comments that he enjoyed Disney. "I was not interested in it! And, um, I don't mind. No horror. Maybe a bad comedy? Uh, like Hot Fuzz or something?"  
"Hm, I actually have that one." Jack scrambled up from his seat and flicked through his DVD case. He turned to the new guests and held the disc up questioningly, to gage their approval, before setting it into the player and plopping straight back down again to lean back and enjoy the company of the slowly filling café. This might actually be the first time he could really enjoy film night, with Hiccup by his side to keep him company. Jack smiled at this thought, and leaned over to poke Hiccup and tease him some more.  
Which was exactly when Bunny decided to do some of his own teasing, seeing as North had finally appeared to take over the counter.  
"Oi, Jack, squidge up." Bunny motioned for Jack to shuffle up on the couch- which was not the largest couch in the world- and motioned for him to move so that he was rather in close proximity to Hiccup.  
"Bunnnnyy, there's like 10 other seats." Jack moaned, sprawling his legs out but retracting them in fear when Bunny motioned to sit on them.  
"Yeah, but you buggers cant hog the best seats in house." He chuckled, moving Jack easily as the younger male was a lot lighter than he and stretching himself out so that Jack just had to sit next to Hiccup. Bunny certainly did have more muscles than Jack, who was rather scrawny and could be described as lanky- as if he'd been stretched, skinny and long, whilst Bunny wasn't much taller but was rather built up from various sports like rock climbing. Ruffling his unnaturally grey patterned hair, Bunny decided to irritate the male sitting next to him by stretching his legs so they were now over Jack's.  
"Bunny." Jack glared at the man with what he called a 'warning face'. "Remove."  
"You know what, snow-head? Nah." Bunny leant in with a mischievous grin on his face, causing Jack to retaliate similarly. The name calling continued until a disgruntled Hiccup threw a cushion at their faces, whispering angrily for them both to 'shut it!'. This reaction was interesting to the pranksters, even Jack who had seen this side of Hiccup more.  
"What? I like this part." Hiccup scowled and turned to watch the movie again. Jack and Bunny shrugged at each other, and didn't move much, just settled down into a sprawl that kind of worked for the both of them (and left a disgruntled Hiccup on the side). At some point in the next half hour however, Hiccup leaned across to snag the pillow back and cuddle it whilst watching the rather more gory scenes- an action both Jack and Bunny chuckled quietly at but quickly shut up due to a glare from said male.  
Finally, the end credits of the film rolled up and this time, Jack stood up to stretch and Bunny went to go make more drinks. By request, Jack put on another film, then went over to join Hiccup who had wandered over to the counter to serve some customers.  
"I do actually work here, you know." Hiccup was saying to Bunny as he poured some drinks.  
"Yeah, but normally we just get North to do the work tonight and we watch the films."  
"I can't sit still for that long though!" Hiccup replied, dancing around the kitchen a little in the apron he'd pulled back on. "Coffee?" Hiccup asked when he spotted Jack had snuck up behind the bar again.  
"You know me!" Was Jack's cheerful reply, checking his email aimlessly whilst Hiccup was distracted. Jack discreetly watched Hiccup sway around the kitchen, giving the customers his little dorky smile as he stumbled around to take their orders. And then he realised he was watching, and he suddenly looked down. Completely ignoring any feelings his head may be having.  
"Oh hey Jack, I know I said that I didn't really want you and Astrid to meet in fear of a massive shit storm so to speak, but she's texted me and blackmailed me into going to this party next weekend and you know I'm a total loser and have no friends and would just stand there awkwardly and-"  
"Dude, I'm in! I haven't been to a party in ages!"  
"….It's a costume party."  
"Win!" Jack cried out cheerfully, fist punching and stealing a napkin to draw on.  
"But to be honest, I was going to ask Astrid if she'd let me off that part…"  
"Ohhh no, Mr Hiccup, my good sir, you are so not getting out of this. You made a fatal mistake telling me that detail. This week, as you have now finished exams, means full on costume planning!" Jack cheered and ruffled Hiccup's hair over the counter, laughing at his disgruntled look. "But, in other news, there is an important subject which I must discuss with you."  
"And what subject would that be, Mr Jack?" Hiccup dusted down his apron and leaned over the counter to clasp his hands in his a business-like manner.  
"Well, Mr Hiccup, I have now purchased all the necessary items needed for ownership of a kitten and I would like to enquire as to when they can move in?" Jack's smile spread to a grin and he pulled out his phone to show Hiccup the latest photos he had taken of Cappuccino posing in cute and ridiculous positions whilst he was at Hiccup's flat.  
"I do so declare, my good fellow, that Cappuccino is now old enough and had all the necessary vet appointments to go home with you whenever you'd like." At this, Jack dropped all pretence of the posh attitude and grabbed Hiccup's hands in his own, exclaiming wildly, "Really?!" whilst Hiccup laughed and nodded.  
"Can I take her home tonight?!" Jack asked excitably, whilst Hiccup paused. Why couldn't Jack take her home tonight? It wouldn't take long to bring her over in the pet carrier if Jack drove them- the storage in the back of his bike was large enough to hold the carrier and if he drove sensibly and slowly enough (which may be difficult for Jack admittedly) it should be alright.  
"Yeah, I guess, why not?!" Hiccup's smile grew to match Jack's and he smiled fondly as he watched Jack do a little dance in happiness. "We don't need to stay till the end now if you don't mind clearing up tomorrow morning, and if you show Bunny how to change the disks etc. we can be gone after this movie in time to pick her up and bring her over. I have the first shift tomorrow anyway, so I'll call you to make sure you get up to clear up." teased Hiccup, flicking Jack's hair and laughing at his fake pout.  
"Okay then! I think this film only has about half an hour left anyway, and then we can leave." Grabbing Jack's now empty cup which barely even had the usual black coffee stains in the bottom that nobody drank ('Coffee addict' Hiccup mumbled under his breath) he started to wash up all the used mugs and glasses ready for the next few customers ordering. He swiped two biscuits as he did so, dropping his change into the till-despite Bunny telling they usually just ate the biscuits and didn't pay as North made them-and handed one to Jack to nibble on as they watched the rest of the film, commenting occasionally on what was happening.

"Okay Bunny. You know how to work it all, right?" Hiccup questioned as he grabbed his jacket from the rack. "And you're sure you don't need extra help?"  
"Nah, Sandy's coming in for the later shift too, mate, so we'll be fine." Bunny brushed off Hiccup, gesturing for both of them to go to the door.  
Jack turned to face Bunny, giving him the deadliest glare he could manage. "Break anything, you hear, and I swear to god..."  
"Relax, snow queen, it'll still be intact." Bunny cut him off and ruffled his hair in a patronising manner, much to Jack's annoyance. Hiccup just pulled Jack along however, and the two made their exit. Jack led them to his bike and tossed Hiccup the helmet as usual. The routine was familiar to them both now, and Hiccup took his usual seat as he gripped Jack's back in fear of the usual adrenaline rush that graced him every time Jack pressed his foot to start the bike up. And then they were off, shooting through the streets in the way that made Hiccup feel like he was soaring above cities and seas- and although neither had shared it, they both felt this feeling. The journey was short, and in no time they were in Hiccup's apartment, trying to convince Cappuccino that it was not another vets appointment she would have to suffer through.  
"Come on Capps, I promise I'll spoil you at mine!" Jack cooed as he tried to bribe the stubborn cat from behind the sofa. Hiccup just chuckled and watched; offering no help after the first attempt had been scorned and left him with a rather painful hand.  
"Hiccc, could you grab me some ham from the kitchen? I'm sure she'll come out for that!" Hiccup rolled his eyes, but went to retrieve the wanted item anyway. Eventually, with Jack's promises of more meats, Cappuccino did come out and Hiccup did manage to get her in the cat box- although admittedly a few more scratches were added to his collection from a rather unhappy kitten that then continued to meow loudly whilst the boys grabbed the last of their stuff.  
"Okay, we good to go?"  
"Sure!" Hiccup locked up and jumped down the steps as usual to greet Jack at the bottom, who was waiting on his bike. He had sat backwards so he could calm the grumpy kitten whilst he waited; the helmet sat in front of him with Hiccup's jacket which was similar to Jack's own. Hiccup took a moment (but what felt like minutes) to actually look at Jack- the way the street lights and the moon illuminated his white hair and cast shadows over his angular face and how he had one had posed casually in his oh-so-trendy leather jacket with extravagant un-needed buttons to make it look even cooler ('and dammit, it worked' thought Hiccup) and his skinny jeans turned up slightly at the ends to show off his ridiculously pale skin at the top of his sneakers. Hiccup mentally prodded himself to not stand there like an idiot, and accepted the helmet off Jack, silently appreciating the fact it was dark and no-one would be able to see his face because _dammit he did not blush. _  
"Remember, okay- drive slowly for heaven's sake!" Jack felt a sharp prod into his lower back with each word for emphasis and he poked Hiccup back.  
"I will, I will!" …And then he revved his engine unnecessarily anyway, but actually took off at a pretty even place that felt like, to him, the slowest speed possibly. Sure enough, the journey was still rather short but it felt incredibly slow to Jack, who made a point of sighing every so often to earn a jab from Hiccup to tell him to suck it up and deal with it. When they finally pulled over into Jack's garage, he pulled the cage up from the carrier with a gentleness that was shown very often to smile excitedly at the kitten contained.  
"This is your new home!" Jack exclaimed quietly, whilst Hiccup just smiled as he looked on. They took the indoor stairs up to Jack's apartment, where he'd set up a little corner for the cat.  
"Okay, I've been through everything with you loads of times before and I am too lazy to do so again. Anything you want to know, I see you all the time anyway so…" Hiccup trailed off awkwardly, looking down in the hope Jack wouldn't think he was an annoyance. Which was a stupid thought, really, as the two had now become rather close friends.  
"Hiccup, thank you so, so, so much!" Jack exclaimed after he'd put Cappuccino asleep. They were sitting in Jack's kitchen, with Hiccup nibbling on some cookies he'd found in the cupboard- their kitchens had become free space between the two, as they were both raided as often as possible.  
"Jack, really, I didn't do anything." Hiccup protested nervously, but smiling anyway. "I'm pleased it worked out, and I'm actually really glad I've met you." He mumbled the last part, a little ashamed that it sounded 'loser-ish' or 'sad'.  
"Hic, I'm really glad I met you, you know! I've done way more fun stuff recently, and it's been great!" the genuine smile that Jack gave him helped to boost Hiccup's confidence a little and he smiled back. "Anyway, um… would you like to kip over here tonight? It would be stupid for you to head back, and I could drive you to work tomorrow anyway…" Jack questioned a little apprehensively- sometimes people got a little tired of his energy after a while, and it had made him a little paranoid to ask for pro-longed company.  
"Could I? That would be great!" Hiccup grinned, thanking Jack greatly as it saved him a little of trouble, and stopped him from asking Jack if he could drive him back.  
"Yeah, it's no trouble!" Jack grinned, and stood up to grab him a blanket.  
"Do you want to borrow a jumper or a shirt to sleep in?"  
"A shirt would be great, thanks." Hiccup pulled on the offered shirt which just about fit him- he was pleased to see he had gained a little height recently- and laid out the blanket.  
"You can have the couch today." Jack gave him a teasing grin as Hiccup recalled the last time Jack had made him sleep on the floor.  
"Why thank you very much. Such a good host." Hiccup teased back. He 'plopped' himself down onto the sofa and draped the blanket over himself. "You know, the couch is pretty large. You could probably sleep the other end, if you wanted, or you could at least use that part as a head rest…" Hiccup trailed off uncertainly.  
"I think you underestimate my body length, Hic! You'd end up with my smelly feet in your face." To prove his point, Jack stuck his feet under Hiccup's noes and wiggled them, chuckling at the disgruntled face he was greeted with. "But I'll take you up on the offer to use it as a head rest, thank you very much." Jack smiled as he too, dropped down and settled under the blankets. After they had sorted themselves out into comfortable positions, they chatted amiably for a while on no subject in particular until Jack felt sleepy enough to doze off, after warning Hiccup he would of course.

And, of course, Hiccup would deny all allegations that he spent time marvelling in Jack's sleeping form and wandering how someone could be just that beautiful before he dozed himself to enjoy his own adventure filled dreams.

_**Soooo there you go. I'd love to chat to you on tumblr or whatever, and I absolutely love getting reviews etc. for this- it really makes me smile that people take any interest in this story! I hope you'll start to see the beginnings or romance in this, maybe with a bit of luck and Bunny's prodding. And I have to admit that the last few lines and the authors notes were written whilst I was mildly tipsy, so apologies if it is slightly less coherent that the rest! But I really hope this meets the standards, and enjoy! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god so idk just loads of stuff happened like I'm at college and stuff and as you'll see by the author's note I wrote when I first started writing this other crap cropped up but finally. It is here. And it is appalling. (like seriously) But I'm hoping that now I've got it out the way, I can move on and get better and get a new chapter out etc! Which, you know, would be cool.

* * *

Hi! So, just after I posted my last chapter (literally the next morning) my laptop went into repair, which meant I couldn't write at all whilst I was away ;v; So I'm sorry this is later than expected! And, when I finally settled down to start writing this, I wrote a few hundred words to get started, stood up, and, um, well, fainted aha, probably due to heat and lack of water. And had to rest for the rest of the day woops. But I'm getting there! Sorry!

(See omg)

* * *

Hiccup glared at the reflection in the grimy mirror of Jack's apartment. To no surprise, the reflection glared back with twin intensity in jade eyes.  
It was the night of the party, and for whatever stupid reason he had let Jack dictate what he was going to wear for this damnable gathering. Hiccup questioned just how many glasses of wine he'd had before he agreed to that.  
"Show meeee-!" came the familiar wailing voice of Jack, who was undoubtedly sprawled out across the sofa, coffee in hand and chewing some form of sugary treat.  
"Bugger off." Hiccup gruffly replied. "This was a stupid idea. I'll just stay here."  
"No you bloody well won't!" was the put out reply. Hiccup sighed, and pushed open the door. Jack wolf-whistled, his eyes twinkling as he smirked at Hiccup's blushing face.  
"Of all the things you could have picked…" Hiccup trailed off, running a hand through his slick gelled hair. His attire consisted of a checked shirt with a maroon bowtie, matching braces, with the shirt tucked into straight-legged jeans (that Jack mentally pointed out were incredibly flattering for Hiccup's legs-) that were slightly rolled up above a pair of dark brown brogues. Over his arm hung a (fake) tweed blazer, which held what looked like a glowing screwdriver in one of its pockets. From the outfit, the shirt was Jack's, the jacket was from a charity shop, the braces were questionably Jacks, as was the bowtie, and the shoes. Hiccup had had to buy the jeans, but he figured he could wear them casually if they looked alright.  
"You suck at options for this. I can't believe I let you pick."  
"Hey! I object to that, my ideas were good!"  
"This or Frodo Baggins! The others already call me short enough as it is thanks…"  
Hiccup sighed, throwing the pot of gel he had borrowed off Jack at him. "Go change. We'll need to leave soon."  
"Yeah, yeah, grumpy butt." Jack teased, and clapped Hiccup heavily on the shoulder as he left to get ready. Hiccup flopped into his recently cleared seat to settle down and flick on the TV, staying on Cartoon Network to watch Adventure Time, a personal favourite of his. He was almost dosing off when Jack eventually re-emerged, a can of some spray in hand and-  
"Is that blusher?!" Hiccup exclaimed. Then he actually looked at the rest of the outfit. "Oh, my god." Jack just grinned in return. He had sprayed his hair with what must be coloured hair spray so the bit you could see was, well, yellow. Not even blonde, but like bright yellow. This was to match the character he was going as, you see. "I'm sorry, but onesies totally count as cheating." Hiccup pouted, scrunching his body up as he shifted on the sofa.  
"Do not!" Jack protested, shuffling the hood around. The yellow onesie had the tail dipped in brown, the stripes, and the correct ears, even the eyes and cheeks and all of a Pikachu. Jack had added extra blusher to his cheeks to highlight the electric mouse's own.  
"I am genuinely ashamed you didn't paint your face yellow."  
Jack stuck his tongue out as a retort. "I'm allergic to face paint!"  
"Pathetic." Hiccup mumbled. "Just excuses." Jack whacked him upside the head, but ran away before Hiccup could start and all-out brawl.  
"Okay dork-face, let's goooo. You can catch up with your children's cartoon another night!" Jack teased, pulling Hiccup off the sofa and pushing him towards the exit.  
"Oh my god. The one dressed as a Pikachu just called me a dork." Hiccup mumbled, grabbing his satchel as he was pushed out of the door. Once there was the click of the lock, the duo headed down stairs where Jack's bike awaited them. Hiccup shoved a heavy bundle he had grabbed along with his bag into Jack's arms- it turned out to be a coat.  
"I want to avoid too many stares, thanks." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, so you know where we're going right?"  
"Sure. Astrid said it was being held at her friend's place, and she texted me where to go- it sounds like it's just round the corner from hers. She even said we can stay the night if you want to drink." Hiccup shrugged as he pulled on the helmet Jack handed him.  
"Okay. I'll think about it. You do the usual pointing, okay?"  
Hiccup nodded to reply, and they were off, zooming down the artificially lit streets pleasantly.  
The glare of orange and yellows from the lights made Hiccup feel a little dreamy as he was clinging to Jack's jacket, and he almost forgot to keep pointing out which turn to the driver whilst he let his eyes lose focus and just settled in to a calmer frame of mind. When they span off the last turn he had memorised, they saw a medium sized house with the lights on in a pretty empty, dark street and guessed that was were 'the party was at' as Jack said, grinning, as he pointed out how it stuck out like a sore thumb. He helped Hiccup off, keeping the other balanced as he stumbled off the bike in his usual, slightly clumsy manner. They strode over to the door and glared at on another to decide who had to knock- Jack did, in the end- and was greeted at the door by a gruff male.  
"Hello?" He asked them, looking at them both.  
Hiccup stammered, and looked around him nervously. "Uhm, hi, I'm Hiccup, a friend of Astrid's?" Almost immediately what appeared to be a rough exterior had vanished and the male's stern expression gave way to a slight smile. He shook Hiccup's hand earnestly, beckoning them in. They made their way down a corridor with several rooms spiralling off it containing groups of people chatting, dancing or drinking, and came to a stop at the  
"She's in here, I think…" He trailed off, looking around the room. "Oi, Astrid!" He bellowed, making Jack, whose ear was a bit too near for his liking, to wince.  
"Yeah?!" came the yell from the other side of the room.  
"It's 'Iccup!" was the reply. Jack shuffled impatiently next to Hiccup who snubbed his nose awkwardly, switching his weight from one foot to the other whilst waiting. He could scrambling, and before he knew it he felt a weight being thrown upon him and arms being flung around his neck.  
"Hicccc! I haven't seen you in ages!" Came a female voiced cry, and Hiccup had to cough in response until the arms slacked enough for him to form a proper response.  
"Hey, Astrid!" he coughed out, and then cried out as he received a punch to the arm in the familiar form of greeting. Glaring at the girl, he replied "It hasn't been that long, only like 2 weeks." He turned to Jack, who was watching the greeting questionably. Hiccup rubbed where she had punched him, and threw a feeble one back at her to complete their normal greeting, loosening up and smiling at his friend. "Anyway, Astrid, this is Jack. I told you about him the other day, remember?"  
"Uh, nice to meet you?" Jack offered, running a hand through his hair as he debated whether or not to offer a handshake or not. Luckily, Astrid got their first, and held out a fist in a friendly manner. Jack returned the form of greeting and grinned easily. "You seem pretty neat." This also earned him what Jack could guess was meant to be a friendly punch on the arm.  
"You're not too bad yourself, although hanging around this dork-" at this, Astrid gestured to Hiccup- "must mean you're a bit of a dork or something." Stepping back a moment, appreciating the outfit Jack had covered with a long trench coat to avoid stares as they had travelled (mainly at Hiccup's request) she frowned slightly. "Okay, definitely a dork. Ah well, not everyone is as perfect as I…" she trailed off, a smirk gracing her face that could rival Jack's own mischievous smirk. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and followed where the blonde girl led. Jack took a chance to look at Astrid and size her up so to speak. For the party, she had gone for what he presumed was a 'gladiator' look, with a canvas brown skirt slung at her hips, a ripped top exposing a pale stomach, sandals, and leather wraps around her feet and ankles. Her blonde hair had been tied back loosely and held in place with a band similar to those of the decorative purposes.  
"A gladiator, Astrid? Not anything like last year's Viking, hey?" Hiccup teased, as they wound around groups of people and were lead into the kitchen.  
"Hey! Don't even get me started on you and your friend here." Hiccup chuckled in response, and helped her pour drinks, handing what he knew was Jack's favourite beer over to him. They both sipped at the beverages, as Hiccup listened to Astrid ramble about who was here, and who wasn't here, and who was expected. He perked up at the name of a few people, and when a 'Fishlegs' was mentioned he asked to go see him.  
"Fishlegs is awesome Jack, he's like a giant teddy bear. Irritably intelligent teddy bear, but adorable none the less."  
Jack, who was a little bemused at all the people around, could not hesitate to say that Hiccup's descriptions was surprisingly accurate, even just by appearance. The large, fumbling male shook Jack's hand and immediately ran off into questions about Jack's white hair showing underneath the yellow dye- as to whether or not it was natural, was it genetic, etc, so that Jack felt a little overwhelmed and glared at Hiccup who was giggling at him.  
Shortly, it as Jack's turn to chuckle however, as Hiccup was clapped on the shoulder by a muscular looking male with rough brown hair and a sharp face. Despite also being quite chubby, in comparison to Hiccup, he looked like a wrestler or a muscle builder, so what Jack assumed had been a friendly clap ended up with Hiccup falling over and needing Jack to stop him crashing into the cabinet he had been leaning on.  
"Snotlout?! Was that really necessary?!" Hiccup cried, catching his breath back from the shock.  
"'Haven't seen you around in a while. Classes changed?" Snotlout's voice was gruff, and without his size his facial expressions could have been comical, but Hiccup seemed familiar with him so Jack said nothing.  
"Uh, no, actually. I moved, and got a job because, well, you all know how broke I am…" Hiccup mumbled, still scowling and rubbing the other arm- Jack was beginning to assume conflict was a common greeting but with scrawny Hiccup it was not so much fun.  
"Where do you work?" Snotlout's eyebrows burrowed, and he grabbed a new beer off of the side table to drink, the can seemingly smaller in comparison to his large hands.  
"A café? A little one near my apartment- Astrid told you my address right? Anyway, Jack got me a job…" for the first time in the conversation, the dark beady eyes were fixed on Jack, who shuffled.  
"'M Snotlout. Knew Hiccup in college. "  
"Uh, hi, I'm Jack." Jack looked at Hiccup as a signal of what to say, but the male just shrugged, and Snotlout pressed no further information. At that time, Astrid ran up anyway, with all the energy in the world, and pulled Hiccup's arm.  
"Hic! I gotta show you something, okay? Jack, there's videogames over there- entertain yourself for 5 minutes?" And with a flash- Hiccup was gone.

Glancing over his shoulder, Hiccup looked at Jack's bemused face, and chuckled to himself as the white-haired male went off to play what looked like a version of HALO.  
"So Hiccccuppp, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Jack?" Astrid questioned, suddenly very close and grinning ear to ear.  
"W-what do you mean what-s go- OH wow, yeah, um, nothing like that-" Astrid was beside herself giggling as she watched Hiccup flail rather dramatically and stumble for the words to explain what he felt. For a moment, the male paused though, and leaned in close, looking at her carefully.  
"Astrid...how much have you had to drink?" He questioned suspiciously. Astrid was never normally this giggly and Hiccup knew her tough exterior often dissolved under the influence of alcohol…  
"Only about as much as Snotlout." Was the reply Hiccup caught in between giggles.  
"….Astrid, you're half his weight I swear- you are going to so regret this in the morning-"  
"Oh shush, you're being boring! Sooo, do you like him?"  
"What?! No! We're just friends! I mean, sure we hang out a lot but I doubt he's even into guys!"  
"Who cares?! If he's hot, go for him. I mean, it's not like you have a preferred gender, right?"  
Hiccup blushed profoundly at this, and flicked Astrid irritably. "Shut up. And please don't spread that around?!"  
"You can trust meee!"  
"Not when you're this drunk."  
"Hey, I'm not that drunk." Astrid straightened a little, looking at him and smiling. "Do you like him?"  
"I just said no!"  
"But really think about it. I mean, could you?"  
"Astrid, I'm serious-"  
"Hiccup! You never look for a relationship so just try this time, okay? It's not going to ruin everything if you guys are the friends I think you are. I know you're lonely and look at the guy-" sure enough, Hiccup immediately scouted him out and watched him aggressively shake a gaming remote at the screen- "does he look like he would be here if it wasn't for you? He could be more interested than you think." Hiccup sighed. He sighed at Astrid because she was drunk and her speech was messed up and slurred and stupid, and he sighed because he unfortunately had a nagging worry deep in his stomach that she could be right.  
"Astrid, he's like the first friend I've had in ages. I don't want to wreck anything. But I'll think about it." Hiccup promised, mainly just to shut her up. "Now, what were you going to show me…?"

"….Okay, this is pretty cool." Astrid, after calming down a little, had lead him into a study piled high with papers, sketchbooks, and other art supplies. At the desk, a modern-looking laptop was charging, plugged into an expensive looking tablet, surrounded by complex designs.  
"So, the guy you met at the door? That's Dave. I met him at one of my sports groups, and well, we're dating-"  
"Astrid!" Hiccup punched her on the arm. "You didn't even tell me." He pouted.  
"-it only happened like, last week, and I thought I could just tell you in person!" She protested. "Anyway, we were talking about our friends and stuff, and I mentioned you were taking art, and this is his. He does stuff to do with mechanics and design, I don't know it's complicated, but he said you could borrow some of his supplies if you wanted!" Astrid beamed at him, and Hiccup's mouth was left open slightly.  
"…Astrid, some of this stuff, it's worth hundreds…"  
"And I told him you were trustworthy. Anyway, I was going to ask you to coffee sometime soon anyway, would you like to meet up with him too and talk?"  
"Really? Wow, Astrid… this is incredible!" Eyes gleaming, Hiccup was barely containing his glee to bounce up and down. "I could really use some of this for designing… Okay, he doesn't seem too bad, especially in comparison to your previous dates!" This earned him a retaliation punch, which he vaguely accepted with an inclination of his head that it was deserved. They shared a grin, and Hiccup realised he had missed the company of Astrid.  
"Okay, loser, let's go find Jack. I want to challenge him to a round of Mariokart!"  
"Aha, well I should warn you, he's mean at racing games…" Hiccup trailed off, leading her back into the room. They shuffled over awkwardly to Jack, avoiding all the clustered dancing drunk groups, and Hiccup flopped onto the recently vacated seat on the sofa next to his friend. Astrid took the floor space, mentioning it made her play better, and picked up the control.  
"Oh-ho, it is so on, you special snowflake." Astrid began as the game whirred up.  
"Special snowflake?!" Jack cried indignantly. "You're going down, Viking."  
Hiccup chuckled and crossed his legs to eagerly watch the game.  
"Hey Hic, next race grab a control too?" Jack pouted in his direction.  
"Maybe. Watch out- the race is going to start!" On the split screen, the looming path of Rainbow Road faced them. Jack grinned. "No way you're gonna do this drunk!"  
"Oh yeah?!"  
"Seriously, try her." Hiccup muttered, silently thinking 'been there, done that…'  
As dramatic as the race was, with violence from pushing the other off the road to resulting in at one point Jack kicking the control out of Astrid's fumbling hands, when someone finally won there was a triumphant cry and a punch in the air as Jack yelled happily at beating Astrid (But only just). Astrid sighed at her defeat and turned to Hiccup, mumbling slightly; "Okay, he beat me. You can date him." before lurching off to find some more alcohol. Hiccup turned to face Jack, bright red, spluttering "Ah, she didn't mean that! She was –is- drunk ah-" Jack was looking at him and holding the remote to him questioningly.  
"…Ok, fine. ONE round."

"You're actually a mean mariokart player!" Jack spluttered as they made their way to the bike. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You sure you're sober enough to drive, twinkle toes?"  
"Twinkle toes?! What kind of name is that?" Jack questioned indignantly as he tossed Hiccup the helmet. "I'm perfectly fine to drive, thank you. I had less than one glass."  
"My life in your hands." Hiccup shrugged, shifting onto the bike and waiting for Jack to seat himself. Sure enough, Jack swung his legs over casually in a manner Hiccup had always questioned- how did he look so smooth?- to nestle in and kick up the bike. But this time, something was different.  
Maybe it was what Astrid had said, maybe it was the effects of a cider taking it's slight toll, but Hiccup became acutely aware of the way Jack moved; how he looked with the wind flicking through his air, his muscles tensing as he leaned into the bike. Shaking his head at the thoughts, he tried to bite down a flush, glad it was dark so that no one would notice.  
"You alright back there? Awfully quite- you're not going to puke on me are you?" Jack joked.  
"As payback, I just might" Hiccup teased, shaking off whatever thoughts had come over him. There was a pause whilst Jack turned into a service station and Hiccup thought of an idea. "Hey, Jack… you're always driving me around, do you want to stay the night? I mean, it's unfair to make you do more than one trip…"  
"Hic, are you sure you wouldn't mind? Because I'd actually be really grateful, I'm a lot more tired than I thought I was." Jack replied honestly as he filled his tank up. Hiccup shrugged in response, leaning loosely on the bike.  
"I mean, sure, even if we just kip on the couch or floor, I just think it might save you trouble?" Hiccup looked up at him, smiling at the yellow in his hair from the costume exaggerated by the street lights.  
And then Jack flashed him one of those grins. "That would be really great, thank you." And although Hiccup could hear the words, he couldn't process them, as he was hit for the first time of what Jack really looked like and how he acted and who he was. And all he could think of was that Astrid's drunk ass better pay the consequences for starting this thought pattern and listen to him when he inevitably called her over the worry he suddenly found in his stomach and the butterflies and all the weird thoughts rushing through his head.  
_'Bugger.'_

* * *

_Another note: because this was written over literally months, I'm sorry if things change. I tried to edit it, (really!) and things might have even changed just within this chapter, never mind through the entire fic because like the moron I am I did not manage to plan or write notes on things I should remember. Sigh. Yep. _

_OH in other news, I have also started slightly a oneshot that I may or may not finish based on an idea of an apocalyptic AU on the song 'The Lightning Strike' by Snow Patrol, so maybe keep your eyes open for that if I ever manage to finish it...?_


End file.
